Voluntad de fuego
by Cydonnia
Summary: Haruno Sakura debe casarse por el bien del País del Fuego. Intenta aplazarlo y, para ello, decide viajar por un tiempo para reconstruir lo que la guerra destruyó; pero hay obligaciones que no pueden ignorarse mucho tiempo. Esta vez no viaja para encontrar a Uchiha Sasuke; curiosamente él la encuentra a ella.
1. Prólogo

**Naruto y su universo pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto. Esta historia sí es de mi autoría.**

* * *

 **Haruno Sakura debe casarse por el bien del País del Fuego. Intenta aplazarlo y, para ello, decide viajar por un tiempo para reconstruir lo que la guerra destruyó; pero hay obligaciones que no pueden ignorarse mucho tiempo. Esta vez no viaja para encontrar a Uchiha Sasuke; curiosamente él la encuentra a ella.**

 **Sakura planeaba aliviar su alma lidiando con cualquier problema que no fuera el suyo, sintiéndose completa al ayudar a los demás. No esperó jamás tener que lidiar con el hombre de quien siempre estuvo enamorada, mismo del que había perdido la esperanza de volver a ver. Puede que viajando juntos surjan nuevos sentimientos, ¿o más bien despierten aquéllos dormidos?**

 **Pero a pesar del apoyo del Hokage con el que cuenta la kunoichi de cabello rosa, existen intereses internos de la Aldea oculta de la Hoja que no están dispuestos en dejar escapar a la joven shinobi, incluso llegando a obrar sin la autorización del Hokage. ¿Será que puede protegerse a Sakura, y al País del Fuego, de un mal mayor?**

* * *

 **Voluntad de fuego**

.

.

.

Sus manos temblaban, su pecho se sentía pesado, el terrible malestar de estómago le sacaba de sus casillas; no podría haber ignorado su estado aunque así lo quisiera. Cierta debilidad persistente en sus piernas la hubiera llevado al piso de no estar sentada. Trataba de pensar que se había encontrado en situaciones peores: manejarse con el tormentoso pasado de sus compañeros y sensei; enemigos terribles; sentimientos no correspondidos; la guerra como mayor exponente de dolor y pérdida… Lo sabía, sabía que esto no era lo peor de su vida, pero no existía alivio que la reconfortara. Nada.

La frustración no hacía más que crecer exponencialmente, sin trabas, y con ello aumentaba la sensación de desamparo, de miedo y tristeza. Si tuviera sogas en las manos y cadenas en los tobillos habría pensado: "Eh, aún tengo posibilidad de escapar, solo debo destrozarlo todo". Lastimosamente no era el caso; aunque rompiera a todas las personas que querían destrozarle la vida en minúsculas partículas no cambiaría nada, tan solo empeoraría.

Pensó que llorando lograría desahogarse, pero la furia había secado sus lágrimas. Todo era cuestión de perspectiva, quizá no era tan malo y ella solo estuviera exagerando, ¿pero qué podría ser peor que el hecho de un matrimonio arreglado?

Se trataba de su vida, de su futuro y lo que quería construir en él; le daba igual no estar muy segura de lo que quería para ella, pero aún tenía sueños y sentimientos de amor que quemaban a pesar de los años. ¿Podría vivir consigo misma ignorando la libertad de decidir algo tan básico como con quién quería pasar el resto de su vida?

 _¿Por qué ella? De todos modos…_

Necesitaba con urgencia salir y dar tantos puñetazos y patadas como sus músculos le permitiesen. Se levantó de su asiento dispuesta a tirar abajo el bosque entero de Konoha; podía sentir el chakra violento cosquilleando en sus dedos por más que los estirase y flexionase. Ella de verdad podía convertirse en una bomba de relojería.

—¡Sakura‐sama! ¿Tiene un momento para revisar los pulmones de mi bebé? Va un poco resfriado el pobrecito.

La mujer que entró en la consulta retrocedió un paso al ver la mirada salvaje en los ojos normalmente gentiles de su doctora; a veces olvidaba que también era shinobi y la brutalidad eficiente que los caracterizaba también se encontraba en la doctora Haruno, aunque ella lograse ocultarla la mayor parte del tiempo.

—¿Es un mal momento? —preguntó angustiada mientras abrazaba a su hijo.

Sakura respiró profundo y exhaló en silencio al observar los tiernos ojitos del niño. ¿Cómo podía ella pensar en sí misma? De su casamiento dependía la paz de la Nación, esa por la que ella luchó y muchos murieron; no tenía derecho a acabarla; no tenía derecho a llenar de miedo a esa pobre mujer, preguntándose día y noche si su bebé estaría bien con o sin ella.

Ella había sido egoísta e inconsciente durante su niñez y parte de su adolescencia, hasta que chocó con el duro pasado de Naruto y Sasuke; cuando escogió dedicarse a la salud de los demás, decidió postergar su bienestar individual para priorizar el de los demás; cuando maduró como kunoichi, se empecinó en hacer a un lado la cobardía aunque esta se cerniera sobre ella como un monstruo infinito.

No se trataba de ella, aunque fuera la protagonista.

¿Pero… estaba dispuesta a renunciar a ella misma?

.

.

.

* * *

 **¡Hola! Bueno, bueno... igual se olvidaron de esta criatura pluricelular, pero lo cierto es que estuve ausente bastante tiempo. Tengo dos ideas de fanfic, si no me equivoco, y al final me decidí trabajar con esta idea en particular (Porque la otra no sé aún cómo encararla, jaja). Debo confesar que me cuesta hacer fanfics largos, y la verdad no tengo idea si este será uno largo o más bien corto... ya veré; pero me dije: "Siempre quiero hacer long fics y al final no lo hago", y sabía que si no publicaba este prólogo nunca lo haría, jajaja.  
**

 **Debo decir que odié el hecho de que las aldeas no tengan una base política muy clara, así que bueno, ¡lo haré a mi modo! Y le daré más poder al Señor Feudal (aunque parezca más bien un adorno al lado del poder del Hokage, pero en fin).**

 **Espero que les guste la idea de este fic, y si es el caso, que comenten, no muerdo ;)**


	2. I: Proteger a Sakura

**Naruto y su universo pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto. Esta historia sí es de mi autoría.  
**

 ***Respuesta a comentarios y notas al final.**

* * *

 **Capítulo l: Proteger a Sakura**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Uzumaki Naruto, alguien alegre por naturaleza, parecía haber olvidado ese rasgo tan característico de su persona.

—¿Pero qué le pasa a este muchacho, qué mosca le picó? —murmuró Teuchi al ver salir enrabiado al rubio. Su hija Ayame movió los hombros sin saber qué responderle a su padre, pero encerraba en su mirada cierta preocupación.

Naruto había llegado al puesto de ramen tan feliz y hambriento como de costumbre. Daba igual que hubiera crecido tanto que debía agacharse para poder pasar al puesto, o que su carácter infantil haya quedado atrás —lo que no significaba que hubiera perdido su buen humor desbordante— porque, en definitiva, siempre sería el mismo Naruto de risa fácil que todos habían aprendido a apreciar como el héroe de Konoha y próximo Hokage; sí, nadie dudaba que el rubio se merecía ese puesto.

Había tomado asiento en las banquetas mientras le gritaba alegremente a Ayame por lo de siempre, y no alcanzó la mujer a colocarle un tazón humeante en la barra cuando Pakkun apareció tras una nube de humo; su expresión generalmente desganada parecía haber cambiado por una seria, cosa que sorprendió a los presentes pero no dijeron nada. El perrito ni siquiera saludó, simplemente dejó un pergamino al lado del tazón y desapareció tan raudo como apareció.

Naruto se sorprendió de semejante conducta, pues con Pakkun era muy sencillo charlar y que el perrito pareciera tan apurado le dio mala espina; de igual manera, él no solía pensar negativamente aunque sus corazonadas no le fallasen. Llevó los palillos llenos de fideos a su boca mientras leía el mensaje de Kakashi, y mientras sus ojos recorrían el contenido de la misiva más presionaba los palillos, hasta que finalmente los rompió.

Teuchi y Ayame se sobresaltaron ante esto.

—Tan rico como siempre, Ayame, viejo —murmuró con la vista perdida en el papel. Se levantó con lentitud pasmosa y salió dando zancadas.

Los dueños de Ichiraku Ramen esperaban que nada malo ocurriese con Naruto o la villa, porque siendo él, cualquier peligro a la aldea podía ponerlo tan mal; y de todas maneras, ¿para qué otra cosa le llamaría el Hokage con tanta prisa si no era por algo malo?

—Recemos para que se solucione lo que sea que ocurra —dijo Ayame y su padre asintió a su lado.

—Un momento… ¿y ahora quién se va a comer este ramen? —La mujer suspiró ante la superficial preocupación de su padre y le estampó un cucharón en la cabeza.

.

.

Naruto no podía sentirse más frustrado, furioso, incrédulo… No podía creer nada de lo que estaba pasando y menos que Kakashi se lo dijera de esa forma; casi pensó que era una broma, pero algo en la carta del ex sensei le hizo sentir que estaba tan perplejo como él, inclusive molesto, pues los trazos eran exageradamente largos y descuidados, además de que se notaba la presión que había ejercido con la pluma.

Si nada de esto era una broma, alguien iba a pagar. Nadie se metía de una forma tan baja con el Equipo Siete mientras él estuviera respirando.

Y vaya que respiraba fuerte. Los ciudadanos de Konoha se hacían a un lado cuando veían la alta figura de Naruto, cabreado como pocas veces lo habían visto. El rubio era altamente emotivo, igual que su compañera de cabello rosa, así que no era difícil notar a Naruto fuera de sus casillas; fácilmente podía compararse con un toro: mantenía una fiera mirada al frente y casi parecía exudar bronca. Varios notaron que se dirigía a la Torre Hokage, y algunos se preguntaron qué jugada le habría hecho Hatake para que se pusiera así. Era extraño, puesto que Naruto gozaba de buen humor casi todo el día, tanto que dolía y alegraba a partes iguales. Cuando lo vieron perderse en el interior de la torre con un fuerte portazo, imploraron que no se desatara una batalla que se llevase consigo las reconstrucciones que tanto tiempo les había tomado hacer.

Uzumaki no se tomó el tiempo de tocar la puerta: nunca lo hizo con la vieja Tsunade, no lo haría con Kakashi, y menos en aquél momento. Le pareció notar a Shikamaru en un costado de la sala, apoyado en la pared con su perezosa esencia; Nara soltó un suspiro de fastidio al ingresar su atolondrado amigo.

Kakashi ni siquiera se inmutó cuando Naruto estrelló las manos en su escritorio, consiguiendo que muchos documentos presuntamente importantes volaran en todas direcciones: ninguno de los tres hombres se preocupó en ningún momento por ellos.

—¿Qué pasa, Naruto? Ya no veo el caso de pedirte que llames antes de entrar —dijo el Hokage. Parecía esperar desde el principio la reacción del rubio.

—¡A la mierda con eso! Explícame ya mismo lo que quisiste decir con esto—estiró la mano y puso el pergamino a centímetros de la nariz de Kakashi; éste lo miró fastidiado, no hacía falta que le mostrase una carta que él mismo había escrito.

—Lo que dice, Naruto. No puede ser más claro —habló Shikamaru. No lo estaba diciendo irónicamente como podría esperarse de él, había cierta cautela en su voz.

—¡No te metas! Ya sé lo que dice, pero merezco una explicación luego de leer tanta basura.

—Ah… ¿Por qué lo haces tan problemático? No es basura, es una verdad; fastidiosa pero verdad al fin.

—Una verdad que no tiene ni pies ni cabeza, Shikamaru. ¡Di algo, Kakashi! ¿Sólo me hiciste venir para que lea en voz alta tu porquería de mensaje? ¡Pues bien, aquí te va! —Tomó el aire que había perdido con sus anteriores gritos—: **"Naruto, si te digo esto con antelación es porque conozco tu temperamento y si te esteraras después armarías más escándalo del que probablemente harás en breve. Llegó una petición de casamiento del Señor Feudal del País del Fuego: solicita a una kunoichi como esposa para su hijo… Y pidió a Sakura. Ella ya lo sabe, así que no vayas a molestarla con este tema, pues tiene suficiente en qué pensar. Kakashi".**

—No te hice venir, pero me alegra que montaras tu escándalo aquí en lugar de hacerlo en la casa de Sakura —Kakashi presionó el puente de su nariz. Con Naruto no funcionaba la sutileza, pero acababa de darse cuenta que ser directo con él era como encerrarse en una habitación llena de gas y encender un fósforo. Un Naruto centrado y razonar temas que perjudicasen a sus seres amados nunca encajarían en la misma oración.

—¿Y qué? No piensas permitir esto. ¿Verdad? —Kakashi alzó la vista, mirándolo con un malhumor palpable y Naruto comenzó a sentir pesaba la cabeza —. ¡No me jodas! ¡Tienes que estar bromeando!

—No es mi decisión, Naruto, de todas formas —Sakura le había dejado bien en claro aquello. Aunque no lo pareciera, esa frase afectaba bastante a Kakashi.

—¿Y de quién, sino? ¿Quién más tiene la autoridad para pararle el carro a ese desfachatado? ¿¡Te faltan huevos y necesitas que lo haga yo!?

—¿Y entonces qué, Naruto? —alzó la voz Shikamaru —. Vas y le das una paliza al Señor Feudal, a su hijo y a su mascota si quieres; y a Konoha le cortan los suministros, las misiones; puede que Señores Feudales de otras naciones se tomen esto como un desafío de los Shinobis y convenzan a sus Hokage de borrar del mapa nuestra villa. Sakura es la verdadera afectada en esta situación y, sin embargo, no hizo berrinche como tú: ella tiene bien claro todo lo que acarrearía ignorar la autoridad del Daimyo.

Naruto presionó sus puños hasta lastimar sus palmas, pero ni siquiera el dolor pudo desviar un poco su atención. Era inconcebible, surrealista, ¡maldita sea! Tenía que ser una vil mentira. Se volteó a Kakashi, acusándolo con la mirada como pocas veces había hecho.

—Sakura no se merece esto. Ella merece que la defendamos, que toda la villa lo haga de ser necesario. ¿Le daremos la espalda? ¿Vamos a entregarla como si fuera un adorno bonito? ¿Así le pagaremos todo su sacrificio? No estoy dispuesto a ser escoria.

Dicho aquello Naruto se fue, apesadumbrado porque, en el fondo, sabía que no había mucho que pudiera hacer. Él sabía luchar, protegía a sus amigos y a los más débiles con puños, sudor y sangre; odiaba la idea de que, cuando fuera Hokage, tuviera que traicionar sus sentimientos por el bien común… Aquello… ¿Aquello era ser un líder? Sakura podría respondérselo, siendo ella mucho más razonable y diplomática que él, pero le aterraba conocer su respuesta, porque probablemente sería algo relacionado al sacrifico… ella entendía más de sacrificio que de fuerza y batalla.

Todo era tan injusto. Necesitaba el abrazo desinteresado de alguien, algún consejo, alguien que no lo juzgara por más egoístas que fueran sus pensamientos.

Necesitaba de Hinata.

.

.

 _¿Por qué Naruto tiene que decirme esas cosas? Él sí que sabe hacerte sentir escoria._

En momentos como aquél no sabía si sentirse orgulloso de la fiereza con que Naruto defendía a sus compañeros y amigos, algo que él se había esforzado en enseñarle a sus tres alumnos desde el minuto cero, o maldecirse hasta el cansancio.

¿De verdad se creía que él estaba bien con esto? Era Sakura, por Dios.

—Naruto no es al único que esto le parece problemático —Shikamaru nunca necesitaba hablar a no ser que fuera necesario, pero le costaba manejarse con los emocionales miembros del Equipo Siete. Sakura y Naruto eran los expresivos, pero Sasuke y Kakashi, si bien mucho más parcos, se guiaban por sus emociones sin darse cuenta. Daba las gracias en no haber terminado dentro de ese dramático equipo, pues se habría vuelto loco. Kakashi en ese momento estaba quieto como una estatua, las palabras de Naruto le habían afectado —. Veremos qué hacer… De todas maneras, de seguro Sakura no aceptó esto.

—No estés tan seguro, Shikamaru —murmuró Kakashi, con una cuota de indignación en el tono ciertamente sorprendente.

Aún podía recordar esa espantosa mañana con lujo de detalles. Había mandado llamar a Sakura y allí se encontraba sentada del otro lado de su escritorio. Pasaron dos minutos de los tres que la muchacha necesitaba para leer el contenido que expresaba el Señor Feudal en su carta y procesar la información para mostrar alguna emoción en su faz, pero sacando la extrema palidez de sus mejillas, no existía otra señal que mostrara lo que pensaba al respecto.

Kakashi podía actuar debidamente conforme a cualquier situación, no por nada era líder y protector de su aldea, pero le costaba horrores hacer lo mismo cuando de sus tres alumnos se trataba. Analizando todos los sucesos del pasado, Hatake llegó a la conclusión que se debía a que no se permitía dar ni un solo paso en falso, porque los podía perder en un suspiro. Les falló tanto que se convirtieron en otro trauma, uno especialmente fuerte como para anularle.

Sasuke era el más misterioso de los tres, nunca dejando en claro sus motivaciones; en situaciones críticas podías esperar encontrarte con alguna grieta en su armadura, o de plano toparte con el fin de los tiempos. Naruto era tan fácil de leer como el agua: ira, tristeza, alegría… todo era muy claro; pero había adoptado esa costumbre de ser tan impredecible como en sus batallas: siempre con un haz bajo la manga, con algo nuevo. Sakura no era misteriosa ni impredecible, era algo peor: una criatura astuta, lista para poner la mejor máscara. Siempre fue terrible para anular sus sentimientos, algo básico para la supervivencia de cualquier ninja que se jactase de serlo, pero había aprendido a dejar la cara en blanco cuando la situación la superaba. Kakashi pensó en muchas ocasiones que se debía al shock, pero no se quedaba paralizada… No sabía cómo interpretarlo y eso lo frustraba ¿Cómo podría lidiar con una de sus crisis si no reaccionaba, pero al mismo tiempo no parecía estar perdiendo la cabeza?

—Supongo que no darás una rotunda negativa ¿O sí? No es tu decisión, de todos modos—su voz suave no lo tranquilizó en absoluto.

—Quizá no tenga la autoridad, pero moveré todos los hilos necesarios e innecesarios. No voy a permitirlo, si es lo que quieres saber.

—No soy tonta, Kakashi. Sé cómo es la política, ayudé a Tsunade en esos aspectos, nunca fue buena con el papeleo —comentó perdida, su sensei consideró que lo hacía para recordar mejores momentos y no estallar —, y no hay mucho que puedas hacer si quieres conservar la paz de Konoha. Si nos negamos a acatar las órdenes del Daimyo, ¿cuánto tiempo pasará para que deje de enviarnos suministros? Ahora más que nunca los necesitamos con tantos niños huérfanos, sobre todo por el hospital que manejo con Ino y Hinata. Si nos corta la comunicación con las otras villas y naciones, ¿de dónde obtendremos misiones y dinero? ¿Cómo pagaremos a los ninjas? Sin alimentos la furia de los aldeanos aumentará y habrán luchas civiles, saqueos, violencia… no hay nada peor que el hambre, ni la guerra misma; los shinobi no podrán mantener el orden público aunque quisieran trabajar sin pago, y tú sabes que a las nuevas generaciones les falta un poco de la voluntad de fuego que nos dio la guerra… Cuando hay paz no se necesita pasión para seguir adelante, porque todo lo ganado no va a perderse, o al menos eso se piensa. No será instantáneo, más bien poco a poco… pero el Señor Feudal es el líder aunque no maneje la fuerza militar, y siempre puede recurrir a alianzas con otras villas shinobi en caso de "insubordinación" —cuando terminó de hablar, a Sakura le temblaban las manos y apenas podía contener las lágrimas. Le dedicó una sonrisa triste a su Hokage —. Jamás estuve tan furiosa y asustada en mi vida, no sé qué hacer.

Kakashi sentía un enorme peso; podía imaginarse a un par de ojos azules y otros negros observándolo con una amenaza velada. Nunca lo habían dicho, pero existía un acuerdo tácito entre Naruto, Sasuke y él: proteger a Sakura. Era algo que habían establecido cuando apenas se formó el equipo; quizá no tenía sentido mantener aquello cuando Sakura era lo suficientemente fuerte como para protegerse y cuidar de los demás, no dudaban de su capacidad, pero el que más cerca estuviera de ella tenía la obligación de cuidarla, y los tres lo habían aceptado.

¿Por qué su alumna tenía que hacerlo? ¿No había más kunoichis? ¿Mujeres que estuviesen más preparadas para una vida de protocolo y lujo? Estar al lado del Señor Feudal como una muñeca no era lugar para una shinobi, ni siquiera para una medic‐nin.

¿Pero cómo podía buscar el modo de evitarle aquél abuso cuando ella misma parecía resignada a la idea? ¿Qué pasó con su amor por la libertad? ¿Con el amor por sí misma? Era ridículo que su Voluntad de fuego, aquella que se manejaba con el amor, la protección, la lucha contra viento y marea, se hubiera reducido a cenizas muertas.

—Kakashi… por favor —se levantó temblorosa del asiento y se inclinó ante él con la más humilde de las súplicas —, necesito tiempo; aún quiero ayudar fuera de Konoha, aún tengo sueños para esos niños que perdieron todo, sueños que quizá hayan dejado atrás pero yo no estoy dispuesta a que renuncien a ellos —se irguió cuan alta era, por más menudo que su cuerpo fuera —. ¡No estoy lista para renunciar a todo eso! Si no es por mí… que sea por aquellos que quizá me necesiten.

Era todo lo que necesitaba. Puede que Sakura no estuviera dispuesta a luchar contra el Señor Feudal por ella misma, porque sus ansias de proteger a Konoha eran tan fuertes como las de Naruto y Sasuke… pero era capaz de buscar una razón aún más fuerte para buscar otra alternativa: ayudar, sanar, acompañar.

Kakashi no había renunciado a Sasuke a pesar de que él quiso destrozar todo lazo con ellos. Mucho menos abandonaría a Sakura, ni siquiera por Konoha. Y estaba bien con eso, porque podía apostar todo a que Naruto y Sasuke pensaban igual.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 ***Respuesta a comentarios**

 **Guest:** Me alegra que el prólogo te haya causado curiosidad. Muchas gracias y espero que la historia te motive a seguirla. ¡Un saludo y gracias por comentar!

 **Abril:** A tí te conozco, jajaja. Gracias por tu apoyo, de verdad; y en verdad espero poder hacer de este fic lo más largo que pueda. Me esforzaré. ¡ Besos para ti!

 **Jessica Ivonne:** Primero, qué lindo nombre, ¿o nick? jaja. Me alegra que te haya interesado lo suficiente como para comentar, en verdad lo aprecio con todo el corazón. ¡Mucha suerte para ti tambien! Te mando un beso grande.

 **A las que tienen cuenta ya les respondí por privado ;)**

 **NA: Pues bien, visto que a varias personitas les interesó el prólogo, decidí traer muy pronto el primer capítulo. Los primeros capítulos van a ser más bien introductorios, y puede que este no me haya quedado muy largo, pero espero poder extender los siguientes capítulos.**

 **Hablando poquito de la trama, vemos a nuestros queridos ninjas en una situación política complicada: hay muchas guerras que pueden librarse, y no necesariamente tienen que ser con armas. De hecho, es común que antes de llegar a la instancia de "guerra" propiamente dicha, las hostilidades pasen por las fronteras, alimentos, medicamentos, alianzas desfavorables... etc. Aislar a un país es casi tan dañino como un enfrentamiento bélico.**

 **En Naruto desde luego no se deja en claro la función del Señor Feudal. Más que para escoger al Hokage (dentro del consejo es más bien otra opinión más) y de que es el líder del País del Fuego no parece tener mucho peso y poder... Pude haber puesto a Sakura como "prometida" de otro Kage o un Señor Feudal de otra Nación, pero me pareció más interesante hacerlo más bien interno; después de todo, los intereses internos som más variados que los generales que pueda tener una Nación contra otra así que... Vamos, no será un fic de política ficticia, pero tenía que poner a Sakura y aliados en una situación pesada, después de todo ella tiene muchos contactos poderosos como para escapar fácilmente de esta situación si el Señor Feudal no tuviera tanto poder (si salvaron a Sasuke con semejante prontuario que se carga... jajaja).**

 **Kakashi desde luego se preocupa por su aldea, no piensen lo contrario, pero viendo las tremendas desiciones que tomaron para salvar a Sasuke, teniendo a todo el mundo shinobi en contra, es de esperar esto. No va a abandonar a nuestra Sakura, y Kakashi será su principal protector (al menos por un tiempo, jojojo *risa de mujer pseudo-elegante*).**

 **Espero que les guste este fic, la verdad yo estoy muy emocionada y espero contar con su apoyo, aunque sean poquitas almas yo las amo igual 3 ¡Muchos besos!**


	3. II: Misión de doble objetivo

**Naruto y su universo pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto. Esta historia sí es de mi autoría.**

 ***Notas y agradecimientos al final.**

* * *

 **Capítulo ll: Misión de doble objetivo**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Resulta curioso cómo la vida, los planes, el camino que uno se fija, todo eso pueda verse afectado por otras personas sin apenas darnos cuenta. Y quizá lo peor no radica en el hecho de que nos saquen de nuestra zona de confort, que nos empujen bruscamente fuera de la línea que venimos trazando y sobre la que caminamos; lo malo comienza y termina cuando no estas de acuerdo con ello y, sin embargo, no puedes hacer más que ahogar un gruñido y aguantar.

Sakura había reflexionado sobre ello durante toda la noche, visto que no podía pegar ojo a pesar de haber tomado las pastillas para el sueño que durante mucho tiempo se había negado a usar. No tenía sentido permanecer en las cuatro paredes de su habitación, que de pronto se le antojaron tan claustrofóbicas como lo sería una cueva profunda, húmeda y sin luz. Se levantó y salió a la calle a las seis de la mañana, para no sentirse tan desubicada como si lo hubiera hecho a las cinco o cuatro de la madrugada; seguía siendo muy temprano, pero al menos los panaderos y carpinteros ya se encontraban ocupados recorriendo las calles.

La cabeza se le antojaba terriblemente pesada y, sin embargo, el sueño no terminaba nunca de empujar los párpados hacia sus mejillas; su cansancio era más bien emocional, tanto pensar y dar vueltas sobre lo mismo era agotador. Resultaba nuevo en ella, pues siempre había preferido meditar sobre sus emociones y tratar de darse palmaditas imaginarias en la espalda cuando se sentía muy sensible, auto consuelo. Al crecer comenzó a experimentar sucesos cada vez más duros, hirientes… si hubiera querido pensar en ellos como lo hacía de niña, se habría hundido. Descubrió que era más sencillo razonar con los hechos, y siendo ella una mujer de lógica, casi le resultaba placentero; el curioso cariño por analizar las cosas con frialdad, que comenzó a desarrollarse desde los entrenamientos con Tsunade, era inversamente proporcional al análisis de sus sentimientos.

Y sin embargo, ella no era fría, maldita sea si lo sabía. Si lo fuera, no se habría aislado en su consulta para evitar que alguien le preguntase por su pálido rostro o el temblor de sus labios. Fue casi un alivio que aquella paciente con su bebé le pidiera asistencia médica, pues no se habría perdonado a sí misma la humillación de haber salido corriendo por Konoha dispuesta a todo, ya sea golpear a quien le hablase o tirarse al suelo para llorar. Tenía que buscar la forma de explotar, pero no quería dejarse en evidencia con todo el mundo.

¿Cuánto tardarían todos los aldeanos y shinobi en enterarse de su destino? ¿Le tendrían lástima? ¿Algunos le envidiarían la vida de lujo que le esperaba como señora del futuro Daimyo? ¿Recordarían a la mujer del Equipo Siete, siempre a la sombra de sus poderosos compañeros, luego de su partida?

No… eso no era cierto. Ya no era la pequeña mota rosada que perseguía a Sasuke, Naruto y Kakashi; ni siquiera estaba segura de que alguien, alguna vez, hubiera pensado así de ella. Ella misma era su principal juez, exigiéndose lo que ni siquiera su maestra le habría exigido jamás. No se quejaba: gracias a su, a veces, hiriente autocrítica había crecido como ninja, medic‐nin y persona.

Ayer había hecho un despliegue memorable de raciocinio, había dicho exactamente lo que todos esperarían que dijera, incluso aunque la única persona escuchándola fuera Kakashi —quien no buscaba eso de ella, exactamente—. No había mentido respecto a lo que pensaba: eso era lo _correcto_ , pero nunca dijo que era su _deber_ casarse ¡Porque no quería hacerlo! Y eso lo había expresado con su deseo de salir al mundo, de ver los escombros y construir con ellos algo nuevo. Desde que terminó la guerra y fundó su hospital de niños, en lo único que podía pensar era en llevar su ayuda a lugares donde no llegase el brazo de Konoha.

¿Pero cómo lo haría? No podía simplemente desaparecer en el monte más alto.

Espabiló cuando un carpintero, por accidente, casi la golpea con un tablón de madera demasiado largo para maniobrarlo con naturalidad. Sakura lo esquivó por instinto y devolvió con dulzura la sonrisa de disculpa del hombre.

Necesitaba hablarlo aunque, paradójicamente, se había negado a abrirle la puerta a Naruto. Eran las once de la noche cuando escuchó los sonoros golpes, junto con el patrón característico que su amigo rubio usaba sin darse cuenta: _toc‐toc… toc‐toc‐toc_ , sonaba algo así. Estuvo llamándola como media hora, sin llegar a ser irritante, más nunca pronunció su nombre… Naruto sabía respetar su espacio a su manera, y ella lo apreciaba. Luego de ese periodo de tiempo él se fue, y pudo escucharlo arrastrar los pies con desgano marcado; se sintió fatal por aquello, y aún lo hacía. Naruto no se merecía que le plantara así, cuando él siempre la defendía a capa y espada, incluso por las situaciones más bizarras y ridículas; pero, ¿cómo enfrentarse a él sin lanzarse a sus brazos a llorar y abrazarlo tan fuerte como para romper su columna? Con Naruto no era fuerte, no podía, bastaba una sola mirada de esos puros ojos celestes para desmoronarse buscando su ayuda. No quería involucrarlo, él pensaba ser Hokage, lo merecía más que nadie y no le convenía tener mala relación con alguien tan poderoso e influyente como el Señor Feudal. Sabía que a Naruto eso le importaba una soberana mierda, y es que estaba acostumbrado a que las cosas cambiaran su cauce con un par de trompadas y quizá uno o dos discursos de su efectiva filosofía de vida… pero eso solo funcionaba con shinobis, que vivían apasionados de todo porque cualquier día podía ser el último. Los civiles tenían otras armas, a veces eran más peligrosas y ambiguas que las de los ninjas.

Exhaló un suspiro trémulo, de pronto le dolía mucho la cabeza.

—Sakura ¡Eh, Sakura! —Ino agitaba su mano, llamándola para que entrara a su florería. Siempre tan alegre… Sakura había tenido la suerte de que sus dos mejores amigos siempre tuvieran una sonrisa que dar a pesar de todo lo que les ocurriese, como la muerte de Inoichi en el caso de Ino —. Eh… ¿Qué te pasa? Estas horriblemente pálida, ¿sabías de la existencia de colorete?

—Gracias, Ino —intentó sonar mordaz, más no tenía la energía ni el ánimo para ello, e Ino lo notó.

La rubia entrecerró los ojos con sospecha. Sakura no estaba bien. La guerra, la nueva partida de Sasuke tras lo de Toneri meses atrás, la forma en que se involucraba con los niños del hospital y sufría por ellos… todo eso le había quitado a su amiga gran parte de su alegría; lo peor era no saber si en algún momento la recuperaría. Ella, Tsunade, Naruto, Hinata… diablos, todos los "novatos" ya no novatos la querían ver repartiendo sonrisas con facilidad, podía apostar a que toda persona que la conociese quería lo mismo.

—Anda, hablemos. De todas maneras es muy temprano para vender flores

Sakura no estaba segura de ir con Ino porque terminaría hablándole sobre lo de ayer, y le daba un poco de miedo su reacción. Naruto podía tomárselo mal, realmente mal, pero lo pensaría dos veces antes de gritarle a ella. Naruto tenía la costumbre de no culparla por nada y no sabía si agradecerle o reprenderlo por ello, estaba segura que nadie podría hacerla entrar en razón como él. Ino no era como el rubio, se parecía a una serpiente: atacando rápido e inesperadamente, daba igual el objetivo; sabía contener su ira aún menos que ella misma.

S _e enterará. Puedes apostar todo a que si lo hace por su cuenta te pateará el culo._

—Tengo algo importante que decirte —comenzó tanteando el terreno mientras Ino regaba unas flores. Ella acarició con suavidad los pétalos de unos impolutos lirios; le cruzó por la mente un distante recuerdo de ella misma dejándole esas flores a Sasuke durante la infancia, cuando él resultaba lo suficientemente herido como para ingresarlo al hospital. Rechazó ese pensamiento tan rápido como llegó —. Y, francamente, no es la mejor noticia que podría darte.

Yamanaka sostenía una maceta en su mano y volteó a verla de reojo, no pudo evitar sentirse alarmada. Sakura ya no era como antes en muchos aspectos y uno de ellos consistía en no ser tan abierta con sus preocupaciones, no solía compartirlas porque lidiaba con ellas a su manera; no es que a Ino le pareciera bien… pero había cierta cuota de dignidad y orgullo en eso, por lo tanto lo respetaba. Pero… ¿Qué podría pasar para que su amiga estuviera tan seria?

—¿Acaso estas embarazada? —exclamó Ino, sintiéndose de pronto estúpida ante la mirada amarga y sarcástica de Sakura, una que casi parecía decirle: "¿Eso es lo mejor que se te ocurre?".

—Tengo que casarme —contestó secamente, casi con crudeza, como si quisiera castigarla o quizá a sí misma.

 _Hasta ahora caigo realmente en lo que tengo que hacer, debía decirlo en voz alta… Lo siento por tener tan poco tacto, Ino._ Más nunca lo dijo. La joven de cabello rosa no mudó la expresión de su rostro ni siquiera cuando Ino soltó la maceta y esta se estrelló en el suelo.

La rubia cubrió su boca con una de sus manos mientras negaba repetidamente con la cabeza. ¿Qué significaba aquello? No podría ser algo bueno ya que… rayos, Sakura no se notaba para nada feliz ¿Se supone que debía creerle, acaso era una broma? ¿Por qué Sakura le mentiría con algo así? Si fuera una broma, Sakura ya estaría soltando la carcajada y ella aventándole una cubeta de agua por casi producirle un infarto. Observó a su amiga intentando encontrar un tic nervioso, agitación en los hombros al contener la risa, inclusive sondeó su chakra para verificar que no fuera un clon de algún idiota que quisiera reírse a su costa. Nada, absolutamente nada parecía fuera de lugar, excepto la situación en sí misma.

—No entiendo —dijo finalmente —. ¿Vas a casarte así, de la nada? ¿Cómo es que yo no tenía idea? ¿¡Con quién!?

Y allí se iba la calma…

Era realmente incapaz de entender. La rubia no se consideraba especialmente inteligente, no como Shikamaru o la misma Sakura, pero aquello escapaba de toda lógica, y no había que ser un genio para darse cuenta de la situación ridícula que acontecía. Ino era alguien muy atenta, con más oídos imaginarios de los que realmente podría necesitar; no es que fuera chismosa —quizá un poco—, pero no acostumbraba a que las cosas se le pasaran por alto y el supuesto futuro esposo de su mejor amiga era algo que ni en un millón de años hubiera desconocido.

Daba igual que Sakura ya no fuera tan comunicativa ¡Ella era su amiga, carajo! Desde que esa malagradecida con pelo estrambótico era un diminuto polluelo rosado y acomplejado. Ella jamás le ocultaría algo tan importante ¿Y Sasuke? No es que Ino fuera partidaria del Uchiha, no cuando luego del asunto de Toneri volvió a marcharse para consternación de todo el mundo y dolor de Sakura. Shikamaru y Chouji sabían lo mucho que a Ino le afectaba la "soledad" de Sakura ¿Qué más querría ella que verla feliz con un hombre que la valorase y cuidase? Y si, de paso, Sasuke veía ese espectáculo, Ino estaría en primera fila comiendo palomitas de maíz y riéndose del ex revolucionario hasta morir. A ella podían decirle que Sasuke pasaba de su amiga, pero el tipo era un idiota territorial y apostaba todo a que no le haría gracia ver a su "eterna enamorada" dejándolo en el rincón de los olvidados. Pero siendo honesta, Sakura seguía enamorada de él. ¿De pronto algún tipo le movió el piso? Debía ser un terremoto para conseguir sacar a Sasuke del corazón de su amiga.

—El Señor Feudal del País del Fuego solicita a una kunoichi de Konoha para unirse con su hijo y próximo Guardián del país… me escogieron a mí —suspiró derrotada. Le costaba horrores decir aquellas palabras sin sentir que una piedra ardiente le pasaba por la garganta y luego se quedaba atorada en su esternón. ¿Cómo iba a casarse si ni siquiera podía reconocerlo en voz alta? Los nervios comenzaron a atacar sus extremidades, de pronto se sentía muy débil y cansada, todo el estrés acumulado pesándole en las piernas.

—No puedo creer lo que me cuentas, Frente… ¿Desde cuándo a los feudales les interesan las mujeres kunoichis? Ellos quieren muñequitas de porcelana que hablen lo necesario y hagan poco ¡Una shinobi es todo lo contrario, más aún una de Konoha! —Yamanaka explotó en gritos y comenzó a gesticular con los brazos, estaba tan enfadada que no notó la palidez alarmante que surcaba el rostro ojeroso de su amiga —. ¿Por qué tú? Tu lugar es aquí, al servicio de la Villa, defendiendo las putas fronteras del ya que ellos no son capaces ni de levantar un kunai sin ayuda, cuidando enfermos y niños ¿Cómo vas a encajar allí? Konoha te necesita, cualquier aldea shinobi, pero no un palacio. Y lo que más me indigna es que lo demanden por carta ¡Por carta! ¿Acaso eres una mascota, un trámite más? —Ino consideró que debía calmarse, por el bien de Sakura y su propia salud mental —. ¿Qué le dijiste a Kakashi?

Sakura respiró profundo, tenía las manos apoyadas en el mostrador y no se atrevía levantar la cabeza y encarar a Ino. Todo lo que ella decía era cierto, tan asquerosamente cierto e indignante, y ahora se sentía una estúpida por no haberse defendido de la forma en que Ino lo hubiera hecho, o Ten Ten, o Temari, hasta Hinata.

 _No es tan simple y lo sabes. A ti, precisamente, no te falta carácter para luchar por tus derechos… pero eres capaz de ver más allá de la ira de Ino, de Naruto, incluso la de Kakashi. Razonaste, barajaste posibilidades y ese fue tu error._

—Solo le dije que… que no hay mucho que podamos hacer.

—… ¿Eso es todo? —los ojos celestes de Ino taladraron los verdes de Sakura esperando que continuara, pero no lo hizo; aquello le decepcionó y frustró tanto que su puño tembló anticipándose para golpearla. En su lugar descargó su enojo con el mostrador —. ¿Tan pocas agallas tienes?

—¿Qué esperabas? No puedo ser tan ingenua en creer que esto se solucionará con un par de gritos o destrozando el suelo, créeme que si fuera el caso ya habría dejado el palacio del feudal en medio de un cráter, pero no voy a arreglar nada y lo sabes.

—Así que, simplemente, irás a ponerte el bello y costoso kimono nupcial que seguro te darán para que no llores cuando bebas el sake con tu prometido desconocido, debes lucir muy regia y valiente ¿No, heroína?

Aquellas palabras tan crueles se clavaron en el corazón de Sakura. Juraba que nunca antes Ino le había herido tanto con palabras… y era porque tenía razón.

—¿Espero aquí hasta que se te pase el capricho, Ino, y decidas entenderme?

—Ilumíname, Sakura, sobre lo que debo entender ya que tú eres tan lista. ¿Acaso te gusta la idea? No te hacía tan materialista, niña, o al menos no más que yo. Te agrada la idea de estar rodeada de lujos; supongo que ya te cansaste de lidiar con los vómitos y mierda de los pacientes a los que con tanto amor te dedicabas. ¿Ya te aburriste de tu gran sueño para brindarles ayuda a los niños huérfanos de la guerra?

—¡Ni tú crees lo que dices! —la joven de ojos verdes no soportó tantos insultos porque, para ella, esa clase de ataques eran los peores. Soportaría mil torturas de Ibiki, pero no que cuestionaran el amor por su vocación —. ¿No te das cuenta, no me conoces? ¡Lo hago por Konoha! Esta Villa pagará si yo me acobardo y no cumplo con mi deber.

—¡Ahh, la heroína trágica! ¿Sabes qué? Haz lo que quieras, deja que te usen como si no valieras más que un jarrón. ¿Qué importa tu desempeño en la guerra, las vidas que puedes salvar con tu ninjutsu médico o el simple, pero indiscutible hecho, de que eres una mujer con derechos que puede escoger con quién casarse? Como ya has probado lo que se siente ser admirada y aplaudida por todos no vas a soportar lo contrario. ¿Pero sabes qué? Por más sacrificios que hagas luego te olvidarán mientras tú sufrirás día tras día, señorita valiente y magnánima.

—¡No soy valiente! Deja de insinuar que soy tan noble porque no es cierto, ¡maldita sea!

Cuando Sakura comenzó a llorar, Ino no pudo evitar sentirse culpable. Le había dicho todas esas cosas porque la idea de ver a su amiga eternamente triste, atada a un hombre que no conocía, se le hacía imposible de tolerar. Aquello la destrozaría, el alma de Sakura era fuerte siendo libre: si la forzaban a amar a alguien, se marchitaría más rápido que la flor con su nombre; si la alejaban de su vocación; si la arrancaban de su hogar, del lado de sus amigos… Había tantas cosas que podían dañar a su amiga, algunas de las que incluso ella no estaba al tanto.

Sakura sintió los delgados brazos de Ino apretarla fuerte, hacía tanto que alguien no le daba un abrazo para protegerla… se sentía bien la calidez y el cuidado de alguien más. Ino estuvo a su lado, la tomó con fuerza cuando sus piernas no pudieron sostenerla adecuadamente y lloró junto a ella.

—No soporto sentirme tan débil —murmuró Haruno con bronca.

Ella no era una persona proclive al odio, pero en las últimas veinticuatro horas no conocía sobre otro sentimiento; sí, había pasado por la frustración, indignación, angustia y estrés, pero en todas ellas el odio se mantenía latente. Su amiga rubia le había ayudado a descargar algo de tensión, pero estaba lejos de conseguir la paz que le habían arrebatado. Ino le había dicho esas cosas motivada por la ira, en el fondo sabía que solo quería sacarla de esa catástrofe… Ino era muy capaz de llevársela al rincón más oculto del mundo debido a su complejo de hermana mayor. Sin embargo, odiaba pensar que muchos pensaran así de ella, que la tuvieran en un pedestal como una persona noble y firme que resistiría cualquier tormenta: si soportó tanto dolor debido a sus compañeros de equipo, si no perdió la esperanza con Uchiha Sasuke, podría aguantar lo que fuera.

No era cierto. Ella no era tan noble, pues pondría el bienestar de sus seres amados antes que el de cualquier otro; no era tan valiente, nunca lo fue, solo aprendió a mostrar un rostro de fiera a pesar de que en su interior temblara como cuando tenía doce y se enfrentó a Orochimaru en los exámenes chunnin. Sí se consideraba alguien firme, ¿pero podría mantenerse digna mientras la casaran con alguien de quien no sabía nada?

¿Qué había de sus sueños? ¡Tenía diecinueve años! Disponía de toda la vida para intentar construir un mundo mejor, aunque aseguraran que el odio nunca terminaría, el amor también era eterno.

—Haremos algo, Sakura —acarició los cabellos rosas de su amiga que había dejado crecer —. Aún si debemos poner a Naruto de novia en lugar de que se case con Hinata.

Por la mente de Sakura cruzó la imagen de un Naruto ataviado en un pulcro kimono blanco y con mucho colorete en las mejillas; fue demasiado para ella y soltó una risa sincera que Ino había extrañado mucho.

.

.

No soportaba la espera, él no era alguien paciente, de todas formas. ¿No podían apurarse Kakashi y Shikamaru en lo que fuera que estuvieran discutiendo? No disponían de todo el tiempo del mundo.

—Naruto‐kun, tranquilo; sabes que Kakashi‐san hará hasta lo imposible por Sakura, ella es su única alumna después de todo.

El rubio volteó a ver a su prometida con un brillo único en la mirada. En pocos meses se casarían y él no podía esperar más para saber que ella siempre estaría con él, sabía que nunca lo dejaría porque esa hermosa mujer siempre confió en él, lo vio antes que nadie, y unos papeles no harían eso más real … Pero aun así ansiaba llamarla su esposa.

Con delicadeza tomó su rostro y la besó con dulzura, acariciando sus labios tan suavemente que era difícil de creer en alguien más bien torpe. Hinata se sonrojó fuertemente, pero desmayarse ya no estaba en sus planes: no quería perderse ni un solo beso de su amado Uzumaki.

—Gracias, Hinata‐chan. Sé que Kakashi hará lo mejor posible —sonrió con amargura al recordar todo lo que le dijo la mañana anterior —. Es que me preocupa que luego repercuta en él y su mandato, pero supongo que es inevitable, nosotros contamos con tantos aliados como con gente que nos detesta.

Naruto podía parecer ingenuo, pero no lo era. Como Kakashi planeaba convertirlo en el siguiente Hokage, lo ingresó casi a la fuerza al mundo que le esperaría… y no le agradó lo que encontró. Pronto entendió por todas las dificultades que pasó Tsunade cuando no podía prestarle el apoyo suficiente para perdonar a Sasuke, y pensar que la culpó en tantas ocasiones de insensible por no comprenderla… Condenada vieja, já, consiguió que la admirara aún más por luchar con Konoha misma. Consejeros, comerciantes, civiles, líderes de algunos clanes; todos tenían sus intereses y, si no estaba de acuerdo con los del Hokage, pondrían tantos palitos en la ruda como fueran posibles. Ni siquiera podía decir que fuera injusto, porque un Hokage que solo velara por lo que le interesaba se convertía en un tirano.

Había una enorme posibilidad de que tacharan a Kakashi de eso: por proteger a su alumna pondría en riesgo a Konoha.

—Pero aunque Kakashi‐sensei no pueda hacer nada, no lo culparé —confesó Naruto, con la mirada resuelta —. Si eso pasa, buscar la solución estará en mis manos y no me importará sobre quién tenga que pasar.

—Y yo te ayudaré con eso, Naruto‐kun… Todos quienes queremos a Sakura‐san lo haremos.

El rubio le asintió a su novia. Quizá había resultado ser una desgracia para los demás la irrefutable verdad de que los "novatos" no conocieran de límites cuando uno de los suyos peligraba.

—Aun así… nada de esto habría pasado si el Teme estuviera aquí —murmuró malhumorado.

—Sasuke‐san… bueno, él tiene sus propios asuntos. Si volvió a marcharse es porque necesitaba más tiempo. Quizá, y aunque nos moleste, no ve a Sakura‐san de la misma manera que ella —Hinata nunca estuvo del todo segura con sus propias palabras, y es que Naruto siempre le devolvía una mirada enigmática cuando ella sugería algo así, como si supiera algo más.

—Veremos… —murmuró el rubio, pronto una sonrisa zorruna se extendió por su rostro —. ¡Él se pierde la diversión!

Hinata sonrió condescendiente: solo su amado encontraría algo de diversión en un conflicto tan grande como el que parecía venírseles encima; sin embargo, su confianza en que todo saldrá a pedir de boca era capaz de motivar al más cauto.

.

.

Sakura terminaba de hacer un té; llevaba haciendo varios pues olvidaba tomarlos y se terminaban enfriandoo. Eran las doce menos veinte de la noche y ella seguía sin poder dormir; tampoco había recibido mensaje alguno del Hokage, por lo que la ansiedad se abría paso hasta su garganta, a veces lentamente y otras con fuerza aplastante. Debía ser honesta: detestaba depender de Kakashi, o cualquier otro, en una situación donde podría, en otro momento, responder con un simple "No"; pero no era el caso, esta vez tenía que dejarse caer en las manos de los demás.

¿Qué haría en el caso de que no pudieran hacer nada por ella? Debería casarse como fuera y pensar en ello era doloroso. Reconocía no haber meditado con seriedad, porque en el fondo creía firmemente que Kakashi haría algo; pero al paso de las horas esa esperanza se iba diluyendo. Curiosamente, era lo que con mayor probabilidad ocurriría, y no tendría sentido sorprenderse si le dijeran algo como: _Lo sentimos, Sakura, pero no podemos hacer nada_.

No lo tomaría bien, no habría manera de eso pasase: una cosa era aceptar, objetivamente, lo que era mejor, pero sin tener la sentencia pendiendo sobre tu cabeza; otra era perder toda oportunidad de negarse.

 _¿Y entonces… nos casamos, escapamos?_

¿Qué ganaría en ella? ¿Qué sería más fuerte? ¿El temor de poner en peligro a personas inocentes y queridas, o el temor por ella misma? Dos fuerzas chocando en su cabeza generando un cataclismo ¿Es que debía vivir a base del miedo desde ahora? Ella no había luchado en la guerra para eso.

La puerta trasera de su casa sonó repentinamente y Sakura se giró dispuesta a atravesar un kunai en el ojo a quien sea que haya entrado. El ninja vio sus intenciones y logró cubrirse; Sakura habría reconocido su particular chakra en otra ocasión, pero por lo visto estaba más afectada de lo que cabría esperarse.

La muchacha observó los ojos negros del shinobi y casi pierde la respiración al notar lo cerca que el kunai estuvo de cercenar su rostro.

—¡Sai! ¿Pero qué es lo que haces? No puedes entrar así a mi…

—No hay tiempo, fea. Hokage nos espera en este instante.

Haruno percibió a su corazón galopar alocado en su pecho, mismo que de pronto parecía ser demasiado pequeño para el tamaño de sus órganos. La sensación de estar atrapada por su propio esqueleto resultaba delirante y enfermiza.

El ex ninja de Raíz intuyó el predicamento en el que se hallaba su amiga. Ella era una mujer de armas tomar, decidida y hasta imprudente, actitud probablemente adquirida de Naruto; así que no le sonó de nada verla tan tiesa aun cuando le había dado una orden simple y clara, imposible de desacatar. Sonrió intentando infundirle calma, pero veloz como solo un shinobi preocupado podría ser, la jaló del brazo y la guió por las calles y techos de la villa, atento a que nadie se cruzase con ellos.

Sakura notó que Sai giraba en cada esquina y cambiaba de dirección cuando algún grupo de personas se encontraba cerca, se preocupó inevitablemente. ¿Qué estaba pasando?

A la velocidad que atravesaron la aldea, no les tomó mucho tiempo llegar a la Torre Hokage. Igual que antes, se movieron por sus pasillos con cautela, pero no se cruzaron con nadie, lo cual le resultó a la joven kunoichi tan extraño como inquietante. Sai abrió las puertas del despacho por ella.

Sakura no terminó de entrar cuando vio la sala abarrotada de personas que ella apreciaba demasiado: Kakashi estaba parado tras el escritorio con actitud solemne; Tsunade y Shikamaru se encontraban a sus flancos, su maestra le envió una mirada que bailaba entre la dulzura y la ansiedad. Repartidos cerca de las paredes, formando una media luna, se encontraban Yamato, Ino, Chouji, Kiba, Shino, Tenten y Rock Lee. Le sorprendió no encontrar a Naruto y Hinata.

Sai cerró las puertas a su espalda, el ambiente pareció tornarse denso; todas las miradas estaban en ella. De alguna manera le alegró saber que Sai estuviera a su espalda, sin querer, dándole cierta seguridad.

—Sakura —tomó la palabra Tsunade. La mujer no pudo evitar sentir cierto orgullo cuando su alumna cuadró los hombros con una mirada determinada, escuchándola —. Konoha no se encuentra en condiciones de rechazar el pedido de matrimonio del Señor Feudal.

Aquello fue un golpe duro, para qué negarlo. Su alma debió migrar a sus pies, pues no encontraba sentido en que sus piernas repentinamente pesaran lo que una tonelada. Debía mantenerse firme y evitar que el resentimiento o las lágrimas se notaran en sus ojos verdes, algo difícil de conseguir cuando estos eran tan transparentes y fáciles de leer; no flaquearía, no podía permitirse hacerlo. Presionó los puños de sus manos hasta volver sus nudillos blancos y mantuvo la frente en alto, taladrando con la mirada a Kakashi que parecía observarla de la misma forma.

—Debo aclarar… —habló Kakashi —, que Konoha no se encuentra en condiciones de rechazar o aceptar la propuesta… en este momento. —Su alumna le observó sin entender —. Con Shikamaru y Tsunade, mis consejeros de mayor confianza, más los líderes o representantes de sus clanes aquí presentes, estamos de acuerdo en que este... pedido nos parece un atropello. Haruno Sakura es una kunoichi plenamente activa de la villa, y como todo ninja, no puede desligarse de su misión hasta que haya concluido; basándonos, desde luego, en el Código Shinobi que todos debemos respetar, y del cual los Daimyos del País han estado de acuerdo desde el surgimiento de nuestra Villa.

—¿Misión? ¿Qué misión? —ella no se encontraba en ninguna misión en ese momento, y a menos que de toda la perorata de Kakashi ese no fuera el punto clave, oficialmente podía decir que se encontraba perdida.

—La misión que has comenzado a llevar a cabo un día atrás, antes de que yo pudiera leer el mensaje del Señor Feudal y optara por cancelar tu misión.

Haruno tragó, comprendiendo el plan de Kakashi y siguiéndole el juego —¿Me recuerda el objetivo de mi misión, Hokage‐sama?

—Como medic‐nin, tu misión consiste en sanar aldeas que se encuentren atacadas por pestes; ofrecer ayuda médica y psicológica a niños huérfanos por la guerra, acción que ya estas llevando adelante en la Villa de Konoha; y no renunciar al tratamiento y ayuda que puedas ofrecer, dentro y fuera del País del Fuego, hasta que tu criterio lo determine. Debido a las alianzas que existen entre las diversas Aldeas Ninja, sabemos de la necesidad de auxilio médico que los países necesitan —Hatake le guiñó un ojo a Sakura —. Ese es el punto clave de esta misión, y aquél que diremos en voz alta si se nos pregunta. Entre los que estamos aquí presentes, el otro objetivo que no debe ser mencionado fuera, es el siguiente: proteger a Haruno Sakura de todo abuso de poder externo o interno a la Villa Oculta entre las Hojas.

Sakura podía sentir el fantasma de una sonrisa luchando por ocupar su rostro; Kakashi no solo había buscado la forma de darle tiempo, sino que con ello por fin estaba dándole la oportunidad de hacer lo que tanto había querido; pero no podía asegurar que fuese suficiente —¿Sabes que esta es una solución muy endeble y que podrían acusarnos a todos de confabulación?

—Es un riesgo, pero tiempo es lo que necesitamos para posicionarnos bien y descartar la posibilidad de que haya algo más que estemos pasando por alto —dijo finalmente Shikamaru. Se notaba el cansancio en su pálido rostro, Sakura podía apostar que la idea había sido suya y que no había resultado sencillo maquinarla.

—Debes partir en este instante, entre menos aldeanos te hayan visto durante el día, mejor.

La joven pensó en la mujer con el bebé que fue a su consulta, entonces otra preocupación acudió su mente.

—¿Y mi hospital de niños? No puedo desaparecerme y dejarlo así.

—Oye, no olvides que tú no eres la única a su cargo, Frente de marquesina —Ino se situó frente a ella con una sonrisa socarrona —. Sin duda los niños extrañarán tus escándalos, pero sabiendo que ayudarás a otros que pueden estar en la misma lucha que ellos vivieron de seguro lo comprenderán… ¡Eh! —se sorprendió cuando su amiga la abrazó con fuerza, murmurando un "gracias" en su oído —. No me agradezcas hasta que estés fuera de Konoha.

—¡Es cierto! Sakura, lárgate de la aldea para que pueda dormir tranquilo —exclamó Kiba, pronto recibió un manotazo de Tenten para que mantuviera el tono de su voz bajo.

—Pero aún debo prepararme…

—¡Descuida, Sakura‐chan! —Naruto entró gritando con una pequeña mochila en su brazo izquierdo y sosteniendo la mano de Hinata con el otro. Tenten bufó exasperada, se suponía que aquélla era una reunión secreta, Kiba se burló de ella —Te preparamos lo necesario, bueno, lo hizo Hinata‐chan, ella es mejor con esas cosas.

La muchacha de pelo rosa los abrazó a ambos, agradeciendo a Hinata por tomarse el trabajo ella y no dejárselo a Naruto; éste se quejó por la falta de confianza en él y le dedicó una mirada a su amiga que parecía decirle: "Te extrañaré", ella le devolvió el gesto con una sonrisa ladeada de "Nos veremos pronto, come ramen por mí" que Naruto supo interpretar porque su sonrisa triste cambió por una de sincera felicidad.

Kakashi observó a Sakura hasta que abrazó a todos en despedida. No estaba seguro que aquélla fuera la mejor decisión; Sakura tenía razón, en realidad lo único que estaban consiguiendo era tiempo. Su alumna lo abrazó con fuerza y murmuró en su oído un: "Estaré en contacto, nadie lo notará", Kakashi asintió conforme.

Sería la primera vez que se iría de Konoha sin saber cuándo volvería, o cómo lo haría: bien podía ser por voluntad propia o escoltada por ambus, aun así confiaría en la decisión de sus amigos por más endeble que esta fuera. Sabía que algo no cuadraba en la decisión del Daimyo y estaba dispuesta a averiguar qué era, más sabiendo que todos los allí presentes estaban tan en riesgo como ella.

Era tiempo de viajar.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **Respuesta a comentarios:  
**

 **RustyNail:** ¡Muchas gracias por comentar! Aquí esta la continuación :)

 **Jane000** : Gracias por comentar. En sí la idea de que Sakura deba casarse y eso desencadene varias cosas es algo visto, pero intentaré que sea lo único parecido con otros fics. Awww, amo que te guste como escribo, mi objetivo es que la pasen bien y, por lo menos, cuidar la escritura ¡Un beso!

 **Maria Duarte:** ¡Hola! Me alegra muchísimo que te haya llamado la atención este fic, y espero que siga pareciendote llamativo ¡Muchos besos! **  
**

 **Tomoe:** Me recuerdas a Tomoe de Kamisama Hajimemashita... y a Tomoe de Rurouni Kenshin, loool. Asahdbdjasn *muerte espontánea por todo lo que dijiste*, y amí me ha cautivado tu mensaje. Te mando un saludo.

 **Abril** : Hola, querida Abril. Qué bueno que te haya gustado el conficto de la historia (miento, habrán varios conflictos) pero este abre la ronda, jaja. Naruto siempre va a defender a los suyos, de por sí tiene esa personalidad y encima le toca un sensei como Kakashi. Nos leemos pronto, linda.

 **Mona -Hime: ¡** Hola! Quería hacer un fic con algunos temas políticos pero no estaba segura si iba a gustar, qué bueno que me equivoque. Muchas gracias por comentar y te mando saludos.

 **Gracias erikaeri, myskymyheart** (a ti te veo seguido) **,** **tatutu, Nekatniss, GAASAITALEX234, aRiElLa 95, inesUchiha** (siempre tan dulce con tus comentarios) **, maori-san, KassfromVenus** (yo soy from Mars(? jajaja) **, Ishy-24, a ustedes les respondí por privado :)**

 **N/A:** Bueno, bueno. Ya vimos la resolución que tomaron varios ninjas de Konoha fieles al lema: "Quien abandona a sus compañeros es peor que escoria", y no solo los del Equipo Siete, jaja.

Pude hacer este capítulo más largo (no sin sudor y lágrimas, jaja). Espero poder mantener un ritmo más o menos parecido para actualizar, pero no esperen que sea tan rápida como hasta ahora porque la semana que viene vuelvo a clases D: ¡Pero me esforzaré, dattebayo!

¡Ah! Bueno, Sasuke vino por lo de Toneri y se fue el muy perro, y decidí no casar aún a Hinata y Naruto (quizá les tome mas tiempo hacerlo porque con el tema de Sakura se vendrán problemas para todos los de la "Logia ultrasecreta") pero estos se me casan aunque deba patear al Daimyo (ok no).

 **Espero que sigan apoyando esta historia con comentarios, follows, favs y galletitas oreo (soy fan). ¡Besos a tod s!**


	4. III: Peregrina

**Naruto y sus personajes perteneces a Masashi Kishimoto.**

* * *

El denso frío de la noche cubrió Konoha y la humedad viajaba junto a un viento leve, pero helado. Sakura acomodó la capa hasta cubrirse lo más posible; echó sobre su cabeza la capucha y ajustó las correas de la mochila. Un estremecimiento le recorrió el cuerpo, podría decir que producto del frío húmedo, pero era, más bien, debido a la tensión de sus músculos.

Frente a ella se alzaba la entrada de Konoha: las enormes puertas verdes cerradas, aislando a la villa. No era necesario tenerlas abiertas de noche, pues el turismo no existía en el invierno, al menos no un turismo nocturno; si había una emergencia siempre se podían abrir hasta dejar un espacio lo suficientemente grande entre cada una. Sakura no necesitaba atravesarlas directamente, bastaba con escalar los muros, pero era algo riesgoso.

Kakashi le informó que no tendría problemas en la salida, pues había dado una serie de vigilancias a los shinobi centinela que no incluía el gran portón en el momento que ella saliera, pero aun así no podía bajar la guardia. En cualquier momento un ninja, incluso sin estar de servicio, podría avistarla e impedirle la salida; luego tendría que dar explicaciones y Kakashi no podría inventarse un plan sobre la marcha. Todo se arruinaría en un momento y solo con suerte la única perjudicada sería ella.

Haruno sondeó el área tres veces en busca de energías vitales para asegurarse de estar sola; hecho esto corrió veloz hacia el muro y pronto se encontró avanzando frenéticamente en posición vertical; el viento que chocaba contra ella amenazó con mover la capucha de su cabeza, pero estaba tan baja que apenas podían verse sus eléctricos ojos verdes. En apenas segundos llegó a la cima de la pared y sin vacilar se lanzó en caída libre, cayendo desde la altura; preparó los músculos de sus piernas para soportar el impacto cuanto tocara el suelo y así fue: sus pies apenas produjeron sonido o levantaron polvo, luego apoyó una rodilla y las manos para recuperar el equilibrio. Rápidamente se levantó, saltó hacia las ramas de un árbol frondoso y se quedó allí escondida, recuperándose de la explosión de adrenalina y chakra que la llevaron a hacer todo ello en un refucilo. Su control de chakra era excepcional para esos casos.

Giró levemente. Una presión en el pecho la embargó cuando las hojas de los árboles cantaron para ella, como despidiéndola. Sus personas queridas habían organizado todo su escape con tanta celeridad y eficiencia que apenas pudo pensar en su partida. Ciertamente su parte era la más simple: irse pronto y alejarse lo más rápido posible del País del Fuego. Todos los que se quedaban dentro de los muros de Konoha correrían un riesgo constante, mientras ella estaría protegida en otras jurisdicciones donde el Feudal —o cualquier otro dentro de su patria— no tendría alcance, al menos por el momento.

Pero aun así dolía. ¿Podría regresar a su aldea alguna vez? ¿Lo haría entrando por las puertas de día, con la frente en alto y sin esconderse? Si algo malo le ocurriera a Kakashi, Naruto, o cualquiera de sus amigos, ¿estaría ella para protegerlos? No soportaría que algo los dañara, menos si era por ayudarla.

Extrañaría saludar a los carpinteros en la mañana; que algunos panaderos le ofrecieran pan caliente y que Ino se negara en rotundo, alegando que su figura no podía recibir ese tipo de calorías. No podría encontrar un ramen tan delicioso como el que Naruto la obligaba a comer con él durante los atardeceres, mientras Teuchi, Ayame y Hinata reían por las ocurrencias de su mejor amigo. Si encontraba cachorros perdidos en el camino, esperaba poder conocer a alguien tan gentil como Kiba, dispuesto a cuidarlos y buscarles un hogar; ¿y las mariposas coloridas que Shino le enseñaba? ¿Cuándo volvería a ayudar en la tienda de armas de TenTen, hablando sobre las nuevas creaciones y sus utilidades? ¿Con quién reiría, o hasta se sonrojaría por piropos, si no fuera con Lee? ¿Habría alguien fuera, en su viaje incierto, que escuchara con paciencia e ingeniosos aportes sus pensamientos como lo hacía Shikamaru? ¿Quién podría comer tantas papitas como Chouji, o ser si quiera tan dulce como los caramelos que siempre le compartía cuando iba a jugar con los niños del hospital?

Sus niños… ¿Preguntarían demasiado por ella? Esperaba que Ino y Hinata pudieran distraerlos y lograr que no añoraran su presencia.

¿Quién la guiaría y regañaría como Tsunade? ¿Quién la protegería como Kakashi? ¿Sus padres la extrañarían tanto, hasta el punto de llorar algunas noches por su ausencia? Después de todo, su mamá era una sentimental en el fondo; y su padre la superaba con creces, porque además no se molestaba en ocultarlo.

 _Demonios… yo también soy una sentimental._ Pensó mientras limpiaba una lágrima rebelde. Echaría de menos todo en la Villa Oculta entre las Hojas, inclusive el tinte amarillo que la cubría por el intenso sol, o aquél olor tan característico que bailaba entre las calles; las leves corrientes de aire y las risas de la gente.

¿Pero quién le decía que fuera no le esperaban hermosos paisajes, corazones cálidos y sonrisas? La expectativa de viajar y ayudar le hizo olvidar por completo la razón ominosa por la que se iba, y aquello fue suficiente para plantar una sonrisa ligera en su rostro sombreado por la capucha. Le dio la espalda a la villa donde nació, observó el horizonte oscurecido e hinchó el pecho al respirar profundo. Alzó la mano, despidiéndose aunque sabía que nadie la observaría partir, por dentro sentía que Konoha la despedía y le deseaba suerte.

.

.

Sakura decidió tomar un descanso solo cuando estuvo segura de haber dejado unos diez kilómetros entre ella y los muros de la villa; ciertamente seguía dentro de las fronteras más lejanas de Konoha, pero debido a las recientes épocas de paz la vigilancia había mermado, no considerablemente, pero no tenía punto de comparación con la paranoia que azotó a los shinobi durante la guerra.

Por primera vez en las últimas cuarenta y ocho horas pudo destensar sus nervios y bajar un poco la guardia. Sentada en una rama y recostada en el grueso tronco del árbol, comenzó a hundirse en el sopor calmo de una noche silenciosa. El cansancio, ignorado por cortesía de las estresantes y frenéticas horas anteriores, reclamó protagonismo en sus músculos; no era tan malo, al menos por el momento, reconocer la debilidad del cuerpo al ser superado por las tensiones mentales y físicas, pensó la de cabello rosa.

 _Ahora que no me siento tan asechada ¿Dónde iré?_

Se dio una bofetada mental al no pensar en ningún momento aquel hecho clave. Tenía bien en claro que quedarse mucho tiempo en el País del Fuego no era una opción; lo mejor sería moverse por lugares algo aislados para evitar que la reconocieran, aunque ella no era una ninja que pasara desapercibida, justamente; por primera vez se lamentó de ser reconocida como una de las mejores medic-nin, era poco probable que ninjas no la reconocieran. Los civiles eran otra cosa, existían cientos de aldeas repartidas en los países y, a no ser que seguido se toparan con ninjas, no solían darles mucha importancia; al menos eso era así antes de la Cuarta Guerra, pues las luchas llegaron a zonas donde nunca debió pasar el filo de las armas contra personas inocentes. Aquello era algo que Sakura lamentaba, pero tampoco podría haber hecho demasiado por ellos mientras luchaba por su vida.

Por lo pronto lo mejor era descansar. Aún no estaba segura de si lo mejor era continuar el camino, pero sin un destino claro sería parecido a vagar en círculos. Además, era la primera vez que estaba por su cuenta, y aunque su sentido de la orientación era bueno, la oscuridad y soledad no eran los mejores aliados para un viajero peregrino y sin rumbo. Se arrebujó en las telas cálidas de su capa sintiéndose insegura y perdida; aquel jamás hubiera sido su plan de viaje. Siendo tan metódica como en su profesión, hubiera escogido los destinos, trazado una ruta de viaje, estudiado los lugares más azotados por las batallas para colocarlos en una lista de prioridades… Ahora se encontraba sola en mitad del espeso bosque de Konoha, con el constante miedo de ser encontrada y un futuro incierto.

Alzó la vista al cielo, mirando la enorme negrura y las pocas estrellas de esa noche. Un vaho blancuzco salió de su boca cuando exhaló y pronto terminó por evaporarse. Pensó en Sasuke aunque no tenía idea del por qué, preguntándose como llevaría él el ir y venir en un mundo hostil, pues seguía siendo Uchiha Sasuke: un ex Akatsuki, un ex enemigo de la paz, un shinobi poderoso y peligroso. Quizá a él le gustaba la soledad, lo que explicaría sus pocas ganas de regresar a la aldea, o viajar se habría vuelto una costumbre de él… después de todo, parecía no ser alguien arraigado a ningún lado, ni a nadie.

Hacía poco Sakura pensaba así de él, seguramente sus pensamientos guiados por el vacío que dejó tras su tercera partida, poco después de Toneri.

 _—Nos veremos —mencionó dándole la espalda, en un tono bajo y evitándola, encaminándose a las puertas de la aldea._

 _—No lo sé, Uchiha. Nuestros caminos cada vez tardan más en encontrarse… algún día dejarán de hacerlo._

 _Él paró para observarla de reojo, le dedicó una mueca parecida a una sonrisa, aunque el sentimiento que la motivaba Haruno no pudo distinguirlo. Alzó su único brazo y golpeó su frente, ante una Sakura que pasó del resentimiento y la ira oculta en falsa cortesía, a una progresiva sorpresa._

 _—Nos veremos, Sakura —repitió con firmeza, como si quisiera decírselo a él más que a ella. Por un segundo Sakura quiso creerle con toda la vehemencia de su dañado corazón._

Aquello fue tan doloroso, tan difícil de ver. Fue la primera vez que algo de odio contra él se instaló en su pecho; aquello no era lo peor que ese joven adulto le había hecho, ni de cerca, pero antes su amor era ingenuo, capaz de perdonarle lo que fuera. Ella ya no era la misma, la madurez le estaba haciendo entender que ciertas cosas no pueden forzarse: por más que ella ame a Sasuke con cada pieza de su alma, sus sentimientos simplemente no pueden llegarle de la forma que ella espera. Y era egoísta, Sakura lo sabía, porque si fuera más adulta le habría deseado suerte en su viaje y una promesa de encuentro, en lugar de darle esa horrible frase lapidaria queriéndose desquitar con él, como si Sasuke fuera el culpable de no amarla… ¿Por qué era tan estúpida? ¿Por qué no podía ser feliz solo con su amistad? Lo reconocía: en ese momento, por un segundo, quiso cortar todo lazo con él.

Se arrepentía tanto, mientras se iba no fue capaz de pedirle una disculpa por su bajeza. Ella era uno de los pocos lazos honestos y duraderos que él tenía, y le había dado la espalda por su propia incapacidad de controlar sus sentimientos. Lo vio en sus ojos: una chispa de decepción y tristeza. Seguramente de la última persona que esperaba algo así era de ella.

¿Alguna vez lo volvería a ver? No lo culparía si no volvía a contactarse, ella sentía que se lo merecía. Sakura esperaba que con los años, y el crecimiento, fuera capaz de enfriar la pasión con que amaba cada faceta de él, hasta las oscuras —que, de hecho, las había visto demasiado—; algún día sería capaz de verlo con ojos de amiga. Pero, cuando pensaba en eso, solo quería reír sarcásticamente, porque ni siquiera comportándose como un maniático logró borrar su amor por él. Tantos años y el tiempo no borraba aquello que la anulaba con solo una oscura mirada de su parte.

Pero seguía sintiendo que algo se le escapaba de aquella tarde. Sasuke la evitó durante días, solo acercándose a ella para avisarle que partía, supuso que por cortesía. Lo notó incómodo, como si estar allí con ella por unos momentos se le antojara un castigo; pensaba ahora Sakura, que esa interpretación suya fue la que la motivó a actuar tan ruin y responderle, básicamente, que no volverían a verse. Fue allí cuando la actitud de Uchiha cambió, envalentonándose, ¿pero por qué? ¿Por la actitud osca que tomó ella, o por la respuesta en sí?

¿Y qué si mejor dejaba de pensar en ello? Porque aunque Sasuke regresara a Konoha, ella ya no estaría allí, y quien sabe por cuánto tiempo más eso se mantendría así.

Sakura comenzó a tararear una melodía, tan bajito que parecía el de una niña. Una nueva etapa de su vida daba comienzo, en un contexto riesgoso e indefinido, pero repleto de posibilidades, conocimiento y experiencia. Sasuke viajaba para redimirse de todas sus faltas y pecados; ella lo haría para ayudar, para crecer y entender sus sentimientos: el entendimiento es poder, quizá con ello podría hacer que su corazón reparara las heridas del desamor, y más importante: ser la amiga que siempre debió ser para él. No se dejaba engañar, el asunto de su matrimonio arreglado seguía latente, y ella no podía asegurar cuándo se manifestaría; mucho menos conocía lo que les esperaba a ella misma y sus amigos, aunque algún instinto primario y oculto en su ser le avisara tímidamente que debían ir con pies de plomo.

Un bostezo detuvo el torrente de pensamientos, tan variados que iban de Sasuke —aunque no lo quisiera—, a su viaje y el Señor Feudal. Aunque quiso dormir no pudo, solo consiguió cerrar los ojos y descansar los párpados; sus oídos no perdieron detalle de su entorno y lo sondeó regularmente. Esto fue así hasta que los tímidos rayos grises del amanecer le dieron una luminosidad opaca a la madrugada, y una espesa bruma se alzó desde las hojas perennes. Haruno decidió que era un momento ideal para abandonar finalmente los territorios de la aldea: acompañaba de la bruma nebulosa se perdió entre las ramas de los árboles como una sombra.

.

.

Kakashi no había ido a dormir a su casa aun cuando Shizune le pidió encarecidamente que lo hiciera, algo tan raro en la mujer de cabello corto que merecía ser mencionado. Durante horas no se despegó del gran ventanal que le ofrecía una vista panorámica de Konoha, siempre atento a las puertas de la aldea. Por supuesto que no vio a Sakura subir los muros, pero cortaba clavos esperando que el improvisado plan fuera suficiente para que pudiera escapar. No recibió ninguna alerta, los ninjas que vigilaban la villa le pasaron informes sin irregularidades y el Hokage respiró tranquilo, su alumna mantuvo un perfil bajo en su huida. Su cansancio le pesó de pronto. Al igual que Sakura, casi no había dormido los últimos dos días, y su cerebro amenazaba con desconectarse por su cuenta si no le daba un respiro de tantas vueltas y vueltas que le había dado al asunto del Feudal; por más que lo pensaba, no encontraba sentido en la decisión de ese hombre.

No era que no entendiera el que quisiera a Sakura como esposa de su hijo; suponía que cualquier padre la vería como buena nuera: fuerte; reconocida medic‐nin; compasiva; diligente; bella también, Kakashi veía en ella a una mujer muy agraciada; contaba con el apoyo y afecto de ninjas poderosos… Pero era una buena opción para un hombre shinobi, no para un futuro feudal. Sakura no había recibido ningún tipo de educación relacionada a ello, como danza, canto, etiqueta… ella se formó en la milicia, nada más paralelo. Era una guerrera, pegaría más estando en su guardia personal que sujeta de su brazo.

Le sorprendió también la orden directa de su parte. En las últimas décadas el Feudal había perdido poder, desde su punto de vista, y eso se notaba en el respeto y cuidado con que se manejaba en relaciones diplomáticas con los ninjas. En este caso no tuvo ninguna delicadeza: exigió a su alumna como si hubiera estado comprometida con su hijo desde el nacimiento; si no se encontrara tan fastidiado, hasta hubiera reído por el excesivo orgullo del aristócrata.

El ninja enmascarado se dejó caer sin cuidado en la silla delante de su escritorio. Una mala sensación lo perseguía desde que Sakura se fue de la aldea y no podía ignorarlo. ¿La estaba protegiendo o la envió directo al peligro? Fuera de su vista no estaba seguro de qué podría pasarle: era una ninja joven por más experiencia que tuviera, ingenua a veces, y estaba sola. Siendo honesto consigo mismo, ya no podía hacer más por ella. La idea de que se fuera sola justamente era para no levantar sospechas, y si lo hacía, ya estaría demasiado lejos como para que resultara simple localizarla; además, su control de chakra era inauditamente superior, confiaba en que podría moverse con discreción a pesar de que ella no fuera precisamente "sutil".

Debía confiar en ella, Sakura ya no tenía doce años, no necesitaba de su protección o la de Naruto; sin embargo, solo podría descansar realmente cuando leyera una carta de su parte.

Escuchó un par de tacones acercándose a la puerta del despacho, por lo que no sorprendió ver a Tsunade entrar como un vendaval y con una angustiada Shizune tras ella.

—Kakashi, los cuervos empiezan a graznar. El consejo quiere una reunión.

Hatake contuvo un resoplido de fastidio y su interlocutora entornó los ojos con amargura. Era cuestión de tiempo que esto pasara, ¿pero tan rápido? Solo eran las nueve de la mañana y él aún no estaba repuesto de la falta de sueño.

—Ve al baño y arregla un poco esa cara de zombie, te necesitamos con todas las luces —ordenó Tsunade. Tal vez ya no fuera la Hokage, pero ese pervertido seguía estando bajo la suela de su zapato y haría lo que ella dijera.

Kakashi rió sarcásticamente, podía imaginar su desastrosa apariencia; él era un poco flojo, lo admitía, pero tampoco iría a una reunión del consejo con cara de trasnochado (que la tenía en ese momento). Aunque, si lo pensaba a detalle, sería interesante ver la cara de esos tipejos estirados si lo vieran en esas fachas.

Tras unos minutos, Kakashi y Tsunade encabezaban la comitiva; Shizune, prudentemente, les seguía detrás. El Hokage no tenía ninguna intención de dialogar con ese nido de víboras que solo entorpecían su trabajo. Si a Tsunade le importaba dejar las marcas de sus tacones en las baldosas del suelo, nadie se lo creía.

Al ingresar en el Salón del Consejo, varias cabezas se giraron hacia la puerta. Kakashi pasó estoicamente sin ver a nadie en particular; rodeado por un aura de flojera se sentó en el centro de una mesa con forma de herradura, donde todos podían verse las caras sin la necesidad de estar frente a frente. Tsunade tomó asiento al lado de Hatake con el típico aire altivo que la caracterizaba cuando se celebraban reuniones; ella no tenía paciencia con las discusiones, pues su carácter dominante no toleraba bien que la cuestionaran; en eso Kakashi era más adecuado para el puesto, al ser diplomático y estricto al mismo tiempo.

La Godaime observó la silla vacía al lado de Kakashi y cuestionó al Kage con la mirada. El hombre la observó con su ojo descubierto, inclinando un poco el rostro hacia ella le susurró: _"Shikamaru hizo demasiado"._ Tsunade asintió disconforme, el ingenio de Nara siempre era requerido, pero en definitiva el plan para sacar a Sakura de Konoha era de su inventiva, merecía excusarse de la reunión; solo esperaba no necesitarlo en el transcurso.

—¿A qué se debe esta… reunión de emergencia? Me temo que no estaba en mi agenda —bromeó Kakashi con ligera sorna bien disimulada. Shizune, tras él y pegada en la pared, enrojecía cada vez más cuando algunos consejeros le enviaban miradas envenenadas a Kakashi.

El Consejo, más amplio que en otros gobiernos, y constituido tanto por ninjas como por civiles en favor de la participación de todos los ciudadanos de la villa, resultaba un dolor de cabeza en opinión de Kakashi. La idea en sí parecía prometedora, pero resultaba muy difícil que los civiles y shinobi pudieran entenderse: los primeros parecían respirar solo para enriquecerse, y los segundos se encontraban excesivamente relajados por los tiempos de paz; dando como resultado una situación en que los consejeros civiles hicieran y deshicieran entre los aldeanos sin que los líderes de clanes vigilaran. Al Hokage le costaba cada vez más mantenerse neutral con algunas víboras que ocupaban lugares en esas sillas.

—Nos enteramos, y no gracias a usted, Hokage‐sama —chilló una mujer con resentimiento —, sobre la propuesta de matrimonio del Feudal para la joven Haruno Sakura.

Kakashi cerró su ojo descubierto para que no se reflejara algo de ira en éste. No le sorprendía realmente que se enteraran de un matrimonio arreglado con el Feudal, no sería raro que enviara misivas a cada representante, pero el detalle de que la chica a quien pedía la mano fuera Sakura, la velocidad con que se supo todo… ¿Quién estaba espiando, quién recibía dicha información?

—Pero más importante —añadió un hombre en particular que tanto Kakashi como Tsunade, y posiblemente todos los líderes de clanes importantes, no tenían en buena estima —, no teníamos idea de que Haruno‐san se encuentre fuera de la aldea, Hokage‐sama.

—No veo por qué lo sabría usted, o la mayoría de los aquí presentes, Kimura —contestó Tsunade severa. Kimura Reiji, un comerciante acaudalado de cuarenta años, con una eterna sonrisa falsa y despectiva en su rostro cetrino, no merecía amabilidad según la rubia —. La asignación de misiones es trabajo del Hokage, jamás se ha discutido el tema en reunión alguna.

Kakashi se inquietó ante la respuesta agresiva de Tsunade y observó a Kimura, al hombre parecía encantarle los conflictos, pues en lugar de enfadarse con la mujer de ojos miel, sonrió con perversa tranquilidad.

—Desde luego, Tsunade‐hime, no planeo cuestionar ese legítimo derecho de nuestro Hokage. Me temo, sin embargo, que a muchos de nosotros nos pesa una duda… ¿Será que Haruno‐san tomó una misión para esquivar su futuro matrimonio con el hijo del Feudal? Yo no lo creo, pero algunos sí que lo han pensado, y es que varios ojos han visto a la muchacha hace muy poco tiempo, diría que ayer atendía tranquilamente en el hospital como es su costumbre.

El rostro de Tsunade enrojeció y sus puños se crisparon sin darse cuenta. _Si las miradas matasen…_ para fortuna de Kimura, Tsunade no tenía el Sharingan, ya que el hombre estaría ardiendo en medio de la sala. Separó sus labios para escupirle el primer improperio que cruzara su mente, pero la sorpresa de ver a Kakashi levantarse de la silla y erguirse la calló.

—¿Qué intenta insinuar usted y todos quienes acompañen su teoría?

Kimura observó a su Hokage desde abajo; no se molestó en repetir lo de _"Yo no lo creo"_ , Hatake ignoraría de nueva cuenta esa aclaración —No planeo insinuar nada, solo nos vemos en la necesidad de recordarle que Konoha esta primero a cualquier cosa y cualquier persona.

—Déjese de prolegómenos, vaya al grano —dictaminó Kakashi con aire tenso. Reiji contuvo una sonrisa despectiva, quedando en su lugar una mueca extraña pero vil.

—No sería la primera vez que usted, Hokage‐sama, antepone sus afectos e ideales al bien de la villa. Todo lo referido al muchacho Uchiha Sasuke es el ejemplo más recurrente, pero no el único. Nuestra Godaime también parece manejarse de la misma forma —Tsunade frunció el entrecejo —Pretendemos el bien de nuestra amada aldea, e impedir que el egoísmo llene los corazones de quienes deben servir —sonrió abiertamente, en una mueca cuanto menos escalofriante—. Buenos días.

Tanto Kimura como tres personas más, quienes componían el ala civil del Consejo, hicieron una profusa reverencia antes de retirarse. Los líderes de clanes, entre los que estaba Hiashi, observaron al Hokage con rostros serios, pero no dijeron nada a pesar de la curiosidad que reverberaba en sus ojos.

Tsunade salió rápidamente del salón. Necesitaba golpear algo.

Shizune suspiró sonoramente, corrió tras su maestra temiendo que "accidentalmente" hundiera en un cráter a Kimura y su séquito.

.

.

—Usted no creerá, señorita, lo que cuesta hoy en día cultivar arroz ¡Arroz en tierras tan húmedas como en las que vivo!

Sakura contuvo una risa ante la exclamación del anciano. Ambos viajaban en la carreta del señor, quien iba cubierto por un sombrero puntiagudo de agricultor, pero amable a más no poder. La chica se lo cruzó por accidente, pero se alegraba por ello.

El anciano luchaba con la rueda de su carreta, ésta se había zafado y rodado algunos metros lejos, el hombre tuvo suerte de no caerse y herirse con las piedras del camino. La rueda de madera le resultó muy pesada para levantar; a su edad, sus músculos no eran ni la mitad de fuertes de lo que fueron en su juventud. _"Años sin fallarme, y ahora me deja varado"_ , se lamentó profundamente, casi dispuesto a soltar lágrimas de bronca. De pronto escuchó un ruido y al girarse se encontró con una menuda jovencita de cabello rosa, envuelta en una oscura pero abrigada capa, que cargaba sobre su cabeza la rueda como si pesara lo que un costal de arroz. El abuelo sintió una gota de sudor recorrerle la nuca, completamente incrédulo de lo que veía.

—Pero además, con los problemas de los últimos años, la salud de mi esposa y vecinos de mi aldea es tan endeble. Viajé hace días a Konoha para conseguir medicamentos.

—¿Por qué no pidió ayuda médica? —cuestionó Sakura, quien no había notado el acento diferente del hombre, ya que las bolas de arroz que le ofreció se le antojaron deliciosas.

—Dudo que Konoha ayude al País de los Campos de Arroz tan fácilmente—Sakura ensanchó sus ojos verdes —. En mi aldea somos muy pobres para pagar medic‐nin, y vivimos cerca de Otogakure, pero nosotros somos pacíficos, señorita, nunca tuvimos relaciones con ese tal Orochimaru que tan mal visto es.

—Lléveme a su aldea, ojii‐san —pidió Sakura con vehemencia —Sucede que yo soy medic‐nin de la Aldea de la Hoja, y descuide, mi misión actual es brindar auxilio médico ad honorem.

El anciano sonrió aliviado, al final sí que había servido de algo la rueda traidora.

—¿Quiere otra bola de arroz, señorita ninja?

—Sakura —aclaró ella —, y desde luego.

.

.

En una habitación, las cortinas gruesas y oscuras bloqueaban la luz del día. Dos personas dialogaban frente a frente, sentados en cómodos sillones de apariencia antigua. Se podía notar cierto aire de secretismo, al menos eso diría alguien que hubiera espiado a través de las rendijas que dejaban las cortinas, pero nadie lo hacía.

—Así que la alumna de la quinta desapareció… Estos ninjas se vuelven más predecibles con el tiempo, ¿no crees, Reiji? —el aludido asintió —. Mejor. Llama a los Anbus, si la muchacha es lista como dicen, deberá entender nuestro aviso. Que la asusten un poco por esta vez.

No fue necesario llamar a los Anbus, éstos esperaban en el techo y ante la orden desaparecieron, dejando tras de sí un rastro de chakra que pronto se esfumó.

* * *

¡Hola! Al fin actualicé. Se me complicó por los estudios, no solo de la escuela sino de un cursillo de preparación para la universidad, pero ya pude traer el capítulo. Contestaré en breve los comentarios en privado, ustedes solo espérenlos, y los que no estan registrados, aquí les va:

 **jane000:** ¡Muchisimas gracias por lo que dijiste! En verdad me haces muy feliz, espero que sigas con tanto ánimo el resto de capítulos :)

 **Tomoe:** ¡Hola! A Sakura le esperan varias cosas, pero a todos los personajes en general, claro que ella es nuestra protagonista estrella. Sasuke, Sasuke, ya saldrá, pero a él le gusta hacerse de rogar, jaja.

 **Abril:** Espero poder verte de nuevo y que te guste este capítulo :)

 **Yaite:** ¡Hola! Aquí esta la actualización, tarde pero seguro jaja. Me alegra que te emocione la historia, y no, mi intención es terminarla. ¡Un saludo para ti! Espero verte de nuevo.

Espero que les guste este capítulo. Sé que Sasuke aún no aparece, pero bueno, hay que preparar la tierra para la siembra, jejeje *imaginen carita con lentes*. Espero sus comentarios con mucho cariño, ¡besos a todos, son geniales!


	5. IV: Aliados inesperados

**Naruto y su universo pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto. Esta historia sí es de mi autoría.**

 ***Notas de autor y respuesta a comentarios al final*.**

* * *

 **Capítulo V: Aliados inesperados, pero bien recibidos.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

El anciano sintió un peso suave, pero firme, en su hombro y despertó sobresaltado; se sentía tan cansado por el viaje al País del Fuego, y agotado mentalmente al no haber recibido la ayuda esperada, que inclinó un poco la cabeza hacia su pecho y, cuando menos lo notó, la conciencia lo abandonó. Al despertar un par de jóvenes y brillantes ojos verdes le devolvieron la mirada y, con voz cantarina, le dijeron:

—¡Ojii-sama! —una risa acompañó el llamado—. De haber sabido lo cansado que estaba habría tomado las riendas mucho antes.

El hombre sonrió a la curiosa —y sorprendentemente fuerte— muchacha que tuvo la suerte de toparse en el camino; él creyó que jamás conseguiría ayuda de Konoha, pero el destino quiso que cruzaran sendas. Si mal no recordaba, se llamaba Sakura. No estaba seguro si le mencionó su apellido; en otra ocasión le hubiera preguntado, pero sabía que los ninjas no eran dados a dar muchos datos de sí mismos, o ninguno en absoluto, y tampoco quería arriesgarse a que la chica se enfadada y se negara a ayudarle. Parecía confiable, incluso dulce, pero no tenía buenas experiencias con shinobis; y ya le quedó claro que no podía fiarse de su apariencia frágil.

—Le aseguro, señorita Sakura, que soy muy resistente —replicó el hombre.

Podrían rechinarle todas las junturas del cuerpo, pero era un hombre de campo: criado bajo el sol, con las manos eternamente ásperas de cayos y cicatrices; de piel y temperamento duros como la roca. No se consideraba especialmente prejuicioso, ¿pero cómo podría juzgar su resistencia una muchachita de piel lechosa como la de una princesa? De acuerdo, era shinobi, en teoría mucho más preparada para la batalla que él; pero no era la indicada para juzgar su fuerza.

—Tal vez hace diez años le hubiera creído, pero ahora su cuerpo le pide descanso. Tranquilo, su dignidad está a salvo conmigo —Sakura le guiñó un ojo, intuyendo el rumbo de sus pensamientos. Estaba tan acostumbrada al orgullo masculino que había aprendido a usar las palabras justas para que bajaran la guardia. Su madre, mucho tiempo atrás, le habló de que los años le darían la experiencia para lidiar con hombres así, de una manera tan sutil que ni siquiera se darían cuenta; y ahora, al ver cómo el abuelo le tendía las riendas con un ligero sonrojo de vergüenza —pero acompañado de una sonrisa satisfecha—, pensó: " _Vaya, mamá, ya soy toda una mujer"_. Sofocó una risa y alzó la vista al camino.

Lomadas cada vez más agudas se elevaban ante ella y el bosque que acompañaba el camino se inclinaba de a poco hacia ellos; Sakura intuía que en cualquier momento la pared de troncos estaría tan cerca, y por consiguiente: el camino más angosto, que sólo una carreta podría transitarlo. El atardecer había pintado de cálidos tonos naranjas, amarillos y rosados el cielo, pero ya se podía ver cómo un violeta cada vez más oscuro salpicaba el vivo atardecer.

Sakura agradeció que la temperatura bajara un poco, porque no se había quitado en ningún momento la capa, por lo que el sudor y su piel eran uno solo a esa altura; se sentía pegajosa y sucia. Sólo deseaba un buen baño; pero intuía que las duchas al anochecer, con una buena lectura antes de dormir, eran cosa del pasado. Al menos hasta que regresara a su aldea.

Notó cómo el peso de la añoranza comprimía su pecho. El bosque, que antes consideró un manto natural para esconder su presencia, ahora le parecía siniestro como una trampa. Sabía que el silencio sería incómodo de no ser por todos los ruidos que la rodeaban, cada cual más molesto que el anterior: el ronquido constante de su dormido acompañante; las ruedas de la carreta luchando con las piedras del camino, cada metro más arrasadas por la maleza que ganaban terreno; y los cascos de la pobre mula que, lento pero firme, se dirigía a su hogar. La mujer no recordaba haber tirado ni una sola vez de las riendas, pero el animal debía conocer muy bien el camino porque desplazaba sus fibrosas patas en automático.

No era la primera vez que estaba sola y lejos de Konoha. ¡Por favor, ella había estado meses en misiones! Incluso había salido sin ningún equipo, y en ninguna ocasión había recordado su aldea hasta el momento en que los guardias la recibían en la entrada, pero… las diferencias eran muchas. No tendría guardianes esperándola con alegría en las puertas; tampoco a sus amigos o un grupo ANBU para respaldarla si se metía en problemas que no pudiera manejar… Estaba realmente sola, y si quería sobrevivir o evitar que la casaran con el hijo del Feudal, debía ocultar su identidad.

Fingir ser la nieta de un viejo terco era parte de su plan para pasar inadvertida. No es que le hiciera mucha gracia estar en territorio que alguna vez fue la guarida de aquella serpiente Orochimaru (y estaba bastante convencida que su escalofriante "humanidad" seguía escondida por ahí), pero el anciano y sus vecinos no eran culpables. Dijo que ayudaría, con obstinación se negaba a que su misión fuera pura fachada; ella no sólo estaba huyendo como una cobarde… No podía permitir que fuera así. No podría vivir en paz con su orgullo roto.

Porque ella odiaba a los cobardes —como una vez fue—. Pero ahora se comportaba como una.

Despreciaba a quienes dañaban a su aldea… pero ella, escondida bajo su capa, la estaba traicionando. Tal vez no lanzara un bijuu furioso sobre sus murallas, pero su ataque era tan sutil que nadie se daría cuenta hasta que Konoha no volviera a ser la misma.

Nadie podía asegurar que el Feudal del Fuego no le vaya a dar la espalda a Konoha después de su insolencia. Y si eso pasaba, Sakura sabía que sería su culpa. Si Konoha perecía en el hambre, en una guerra civil, o atacada por el temor de otros feudales entonces… entonces nada de lo que hizo en la guerra podría limpiar su actual traición.

El desasosiego parecía cobrar más peso en su alma al caer la noche. Era como si con los rayos del sol Sakura pudiera ver esperanzas en su plan, pero con el manto nocturno eran engullidas por la oscuridad. El impulso para bajarse de la carreta y regresar a su hogar, dispuesta a asumir cualquier responsabilidad, fue tan poderoso que sin pensar giró el cuerpo y estiró una de sus piernas fuera del vehículo. Los músculos de sus piernas se tensaron al aterrizar en el camino, decidida a regresar.

—¡Señorita! ¿A dónde va?

Se detuvo en seco. ¿Qué estaba haciendo?

Sonrojada, y sin mediar palabra, regresó a la carreta; el anciano la observó preocupado, el semblante de la muchacha parecía neutro, pero intuía que se trataba de una fachada creada para ocultar lo que fuera que la mortificaba. Sencillamente no podía dejar que se fuera, primero y más importante: porque su pequeño poblado necesitaba urgentemente ayuda; y segundo —aunque no quisiera reconocerlo— ella tenía esa apariencia que te impulsaba a apoyarla y protegerla.

O quizá sólo fuese la edad que lo había vuelto más blando.

—Oye, niña —. Sakura no le devolvió la mirada, pero cabeceó afirmativamente, dando a entender que lo estaba escuchando —. Cuando empiezas algo, debes terminarlo. Y aceptar las consecuencias.

La vio alzar la vista y observar la oscuridad del cielo. Él no entendía desde dónde surgieron sus palabras, no era alguien con más conocimientos que los que la vida le dio; pero reconocería la indecisión en cualquier rostro joven, y más en el de ella que resultaba tan transparente.

—¿Y si no estás haciendo lo correcto?

Ella se preciaba de ser determinada y tenaz. Eran características que siempre definieron a su persona en mayor o menor medida; Tsunade fortaleció todas las virtudes que poseía —no sólo físicas, sino mentales—, pero en los últimos años había caído en el hermetismo. ¿Alguna vez sospechó que terminaría guardando para sí misma todas sus inseguridades? ¿Debía culpar a sus compañeros, que sin buscarlo, le enseñaron a ser una ninja modelo: aquella que podía esconder sus sentimientos? Entonces, ¿a dónde se fue su determinación? ¿El control que había adquirido sobre sus emociones? Kakashi y los demás habían sacrificado mucho por ella, se habían expuesto a ser llamados traidores. Ella no era la única implicada, pero era sobre la que más pesaba la responsabilidad.

Si ella regresara ahora. ¿Cómo lo explicaría? Todos sus seres queridos quedarían irremediablemente implicados.

Su acompañante sonrió con humor, como si la respuesta a su pregunta siempre hubiera estado a su alcance. —Te contaré algo. Cuando era muy joven me enamoré de mi esposa Kaede; pero su padre no aprobaba la relación. Tomé la peor decisión a vista de todos, incluso de mi propia Kaede. Llevármela lejos, donde su padre no pudiera entrometerse —. Sakura ensanchó sus ojos sorprendida, siempre había visto los raptos y huidas por amor más como una loca leyenda que una realidad —. No tenía dinero, tampoco contábamos con ayuda; y aunque por momentos pensaba en enviar a Kaede de regreso con su familia, y aceptar que su padre me azotase hasta la muerte, ella me decía: _"Hay que continuar hasta terminar" —_ suspiró con una muy ligera sonrisa mientras observaba el horizonte, probablemente pensando en su esposa—. ¿Cómo saber si hacemos lo correcto? A veces hay que seguir con aquello que creemos está mal si queremos transformarlo en un buen resultado. En el fondo, uno siempre sabe si vale la pena; yo lo sabía, y lo reafirmo cada día cuando veo a nuestros hijos y nietos.

—¿Y qué si lo que mal empieza mal acaba, como normalmente ocurre? ¿Si no podemos transformarlo en algo bueno? —preguntó la muchacha, aun cuando sabía la respuesta.

—Entonces debemos asumir el castigo de la apuesta perdida —. Sakura asintió ante el señor, como si aceptara con resignación la condena frente a su verdugo —. Desconozco la apuesta que te trajo aquí —. La muchacha contuvo el aliento, sorprendida por la intuición del hombre —. Pero será mejor que pongas tus mejores cartas sobre la mesa si quieres ganar.

Sakura soltó una ligera risa cuando el anciano le guiñó un ojo. No importaba cuántos libros devorara cada noche, a veces no es posible ganarle a las personas erosionadas por la vida.

La siguiente media hora conversaron sobre temas sin importancia, diluyendo la tensión en el cuerpo de Sakura. El anciano no indagó en sus asuntos, y la ninja lo agradeció profundamente; sus pensamientos eran un caos y, aunque tuviese la intención, no podría ordenar un discurso que explicara su estado emocional. Cuando el hombre reanudó el cabeceo producto del sueño, ella saltó de la carreta y caminó junto a la sufrida mula para dejarle el espacio suficiente para recostarse. Como era de esperar, el abuelo chilló en indignación, pero la suave cordialidad de Sakura terminó por convencerlo de descansar; sin embargo, se aseguró de darle indicaciones sobre el camino, aunque prometió dormir pocas horas. Ella dudaba que pudiera cumplirla, se notaba muy cansado.

Solamente acompañada por los sonidos del bosque, la mula y la carreta, se dedicó a acariciar la cabeza del animal. Era una hembra muy bonita y bien cuidada, aunque se notaba vieja. La mula cerró sus ojillos negros tras unos minutos, y la ninja retiró su mano para que el animal no decidiera dormirse en mitad del camino. De pronto recordó a Ino, su madre, todos sus pacientes e inclusive compañeros de misión; como si de un patrón se tratara, todos le hacían notar la habilidad de sus manos —no sólo a la hora de curar, sino de tranquilizar—. Ella ni siquiera se daba cuenta, pero el contacto físico era algo inherente en su persona cuando buscaba detener una discusión o tranquilizar a alguien. No es como si le regalara abrazos a cualquiera… pero una mano sobre el hombro, sostener el antebrazo con un ligero toque —sólo para desviar la atención en una pelea— era algo que no podía evitar usar. Naruto era con quien más actuaba por impulso, ya que se había dado cuenta que sus palabras no solían surtir efecto en él cuando estaba enojado, menos aún sus chillidos de niña de doce años. Eso no quería decir que ya no le gritara y diera golpes si se portaba como idiota —era muy de ellos, dudaba que cambiara alguna vez—; pero cuando la situación era seria ella presionaba con amable firmeza sus hombros, antebrazos o muñecas, y él terminaba bajando algunos grados de agresión. Naruto era muy físico, necesitaba de golpes o toques, la psicología no surtía mucho efecto en él.

Luego, con su profesión, el contacto con los demás fue inevitable. Aprendió a calmar dolores, a bajar grados de histeria y llevar tranquilidad, a ganarse la confianza con una sonrisa y una caricia impersonal en la cabeza. Debido a Kiba y su rescate de mascotas perdidas o sin hogar, aprendió a trasladar esa misma empatía hacia los animales. Y cuando pudo abrir el Hospital de Niños, la dulzura, comprensión y paciencia en su toque llegó a niveles insospechados.

Ella seguía siendo la misma Sakura gritona y algo bruta de siempre, pero cuando veía la vulnerabilidad en alguna criatura su esencia cambiaba radicalmente. Quizá por ello sus manos volaron a la mula, la notaba tan cansada y viejita que esperaba este fuera su último viaje largo, y el resto de sus días lo dedicara a comer los brotes verdes que trae la primavera en algún prado.

Ino bromeaba con que podía domar a las peores fieras, ya que hasta Sasuke prefería su toque al de otro medic‐nin. Sakura no pudo evitar sonrojarse y le excusó diciendo que sólo estaba más acostumbrado a ella; lo cual era cierto. El Uchiha había entablado una confianza en ella —en ese aspecto—, tan firme que ni siquiera los años lograron cambiarla; desde que eran un joven Equipo Siete, el Sasuke de doce años no concebía la idea que Naruto o Kakashi se encargaran de sus heridas. El rubio era muy bruto, además de su eterno rival; y Kakashi parecía tan desinteresado en ese aspecto que no inspiraba confianza cuando tomaba unas vendas. Naturalmente Sakura era la única opción válida.

" _Vaya costumbre tan férrea entonces, porque incluso el breve tiempo que se quedó en Konoha no dejó que alguien más lo atendiera. Ni siquiera yo, y eso que me conoce"._ Ino movía sugestivamente las cejas mientras se burlaba de ella. Haruno se había cansado de darle manotazos, muerta de la vergüenza. Le gustaría pensar que Sasuke la considerara especial para tratarlo y cuidar su salud, pero la fría practicidad de su mente le recordaba que él era conocedor de que ella, y Tsunade, eran las mejores medic‐nin de su tiempo; era bastante lógico que quisiera dejar su salud en manos de la mejor.

 _También podría recurrir a Tsunade‐shishou._ Una vocecita en su cabeza le recordaba con esperanza, pero vamos, Tsunade no es como si le tuviera mucha estima, y Sasuke era consciente de eso —Senjuu no ocultaba su desdén—. Y así la vocecita era lanzada lejos como si fuera una jabalina.

Luego de otra hora, y ya con el cielo cubierto de estrellas, decidió que lo mejor para el anciano era detener la marcha, encender un fuego y dejarlo descansar con más comodidad —la que pudiera ofrecer un bosque, claro—. Lo estaba llevando a un ritmo shinobi, y por evidentes razones no podría hacerlo pasar por semejante tortura. El hombre, llevado del brazo, se dejó caer entre las raíces nudosas de un árbol y se encogió como una araña buscando el calor del centro de su cuerpo. Sakura lo observó con ternura, era como ver un niño gruñón y arrugado; así que se quitó la capa para arroparlo lo mejor posible. Por supuesto que su cuerpo tembló quejándose por la inesperada falta de abrigo, pero ella era una ninja, su cuerpo estaba acostumbrado a soportar temperaturas inclementes; no es como si hiciera mucho frio de todas formas, pero la humedad del bosque dejaba una sensación térmica preocupantemente baja para el abuelo, por lo que decidió apurar su búsqueda de ramas secas.

El bosque no le agradaba para nada, era excesivamente húmedo y pantanoso, y tan oscuro que le preocupaba meterse en arenas movedizas. Entendió por qué fue un buen escondite para Orochimaru durante tantos años: era muy difícil manejarse a través de él, debías parecerte lo más posible a una lúcida serpiente para volver aquel lugar tu terreno, y Orochimaru era posiblemente el ninja más astuto que había conocido. Despreciaba, y admiraba, su capacidad para adaptarse a cualquier situación en igual medida. Sakura odiaba manejarse a oscuras cuando desconocía el terreno, pero en honor a la verdad no era la primera vez que lo hacía, así que para evitar caer en arenas movedizas buscó un palo algo grueso para tantear el suelo; en algunos sectores notó cómo se hundía, pero nunca al punto de ser engullido por los suelos; tras unos quince minutos recogió suficiente madera para encender un fuego que los mantuviera calientes durante la noche. Cuando regresó el abuelo no se había movido de su lugar ni un ápice.

Haruno sonrió de lado y dejó caer las ramas; con algunas rocas formó un círculo y acomodó la madera en su interior; luego se dispuso a encender un fuego a la vieja usanza —aunque no era muy buena en ello, pues siempre había un ninja en los equipos que manejara la naturaleza del fuego—, pero tras diez minutos en que tuvo que lidiar con su fuerte temperamento para no patear la hoguera, el fuego crepitó débilmente hasta que una aureola rojiza y tibia rodeó los cuerpos de los viajeros. Al poco rato Sakura observó al anciano estirarse, seguramente más cómodo por el calor. La mujer controló la hoguera para que no creciera demasiado: primero, porque no quería que las ramas se consumieran tan rápido, y segundo: porque, por más profundo que fuera el bosque, no quería arriesgarse a que alguien viera la luz y decidiera acercarse. Cuando su cuerpo alcanzó una temperatura agradable llenó una olla con agua que traía en su cantimplora y se acercó a la mula, el animal aceptó con desgana el líquido vital y la de ojos verdes se permitió acariciarla hasta que se durmió.

 _Parece que será otra noche en vela…_ Sakura no podía permitirse dormir, debía velar el sueño de dos ancianos cansados —uno cuadrúpedo—, y desde luego, cuidar su propia espalda. Se recostó en el lomo de la mula que movió las orejas, dando a entender que sentía su presencia, pero no le molestaba. Observó hacia arriba, tratando de encontrar las estrellas en una noche tan cerrada como esa, pero las copas de los árboles se curvaron como una cúpula de verde oscuro y marrón casi negro. Casi sintió claustrofobia.

Las horas pasaron y la ninja pestañeaba en medio del cansancio; la oscuridad seguía rodeándola, pero no estaba segura si se debía a los árboles o que realmente seguía siendo la madrugada. La mula alzó la cabeza cuando escuchó al anciano desperezarse, pero no se levantó pues sentía el peso de la muchacha sobre ella; Sakura juró poder morir de la ternura con el noble animal.

—¡Señorita! Ya deben ser cerca de las seis de la mañana, ¡vaya que he dormido! Le dije que me despertara —. Ella lo observó como si le hubiera crecido un tercer brazo en el transcurso de la noche, pero el anciano continuó: —No se dio cuenta por lo densas que son las copas de estos árboles, pero ya debe haber una buena cantidad de luz.

Tras un ligero desayuno donde, desde luego, hubo arroz de sobra, Sakura y el hombre amarraron la carreta en los arneses de la mula, y la guiaron de regreso al camino. Efectivamente, entre más se acercaban al sendero, la luz rojiza del amanecer bañó los ojos verdes de Sakura. Inhaló una gran cantidad de aire, que no era tan denso como esperaba, aunque aun así el vapor se elevaba desde las copas de los árboles. De cualquier manera, el hecho de poder salir de esa cueva natural supuso para la shinobi un buen inicio del día. La cabeza le pesaba producto de tres noches sin sueño, pero el hospital fácilmente la podía someter a un ritmo más duro que éste.

El anciano fue el primero en subirse a la carreta y estaba dispuesto a devolverle la capa a la jovencita cuando reparó en su —muy curioso— cabello rosa; le llegaba a mitad de espalda y cuando ella le sonrió notó el rombo azul que adornada su frente, aunque tratara de esconderse tras su flequillo. Anteriormente no había notado sus exóticos rasgos, posiblemente por su propia modorra o la oscuridad del bosque, pero ahora le parecía lógico por qué Sakura se ocultaba constantemente bajo su capa. Se la entregó y rápidamente se cubrió con ella, subiendo la capucha hasta que ese llamativo rosa quedó oculto.

—Ahora noto por qué no se quitaba el abrigo, debe haber sudado mucho con este calor.

Sakura soltó una risa tensa, esperando que no la haya reconocido. Pero si fue así, el hombre no demostró el mínimo interés. —Mi cabello siempre ha sido algo inoportuno para mi profesión. A veces debo realizar una técnica para teñirlo de negro o marrón.

—No es lo único llamativo, usted tiene la piel muy blanca y los ojos de un verde potente. No he visto a nadie con sus rasgos. Estaba pensando si quizá no era una princesa que huyó de su castillo —el hombre reía sin reparar en la tensión que adquirió el rictus de Sakura. No, no era una princesa, tampoco consideraba tener la apariencia de una —ni en un millón de años—; pero, siguiendo ese razonamiento, tampoco era una ninja tipo… Y sin embargo lo era, así como también podría ser una mujer de la nobleza si aceptara casarse con el heredero del Feudal.

Ella era un ejemplo del "No debería ser". No debería ser shinobi, menos aún una que tuviera tanto reconocimiento al no provenir de un clan poderoso; no debería tener tanta influencia sobre personas de poder como Kakashi, Naruto o Tsunade; y sobre todo: no debería tener la posibilidad de ser la futura líder de la Tierra del Fuego.

Sakura lanzó una risa irónica y respondió: —No soy una mujer de castillo; aunque me lo ofrecieran, creo que seguiría prefiriendo mi pequeño departamento —ella siguió riéndose cuando el anciano murmuró un: _"Todas dicen lo mismo hasta que se los ofrecen realmente"_. Una sonrisa socarrona partió el níveo rostro de Sakura, pensando que seguiría rechazándolo, pues la libertad de la que gozaba era más lujosa y brillante que un palacio de oro resplandeciendo bajo el sol.

* * *

Tres mujeres volvían de los pozos de agua acarreando baldes llenos de la misma. Otros dos niños habían despertado con fiebre cerca de los 40° C y sentían que la situación se les salía de las manos. En su aldea no había doctores, sólo una curandera, y los remedios caseros estaban funcionando para mantener al margen la fiebre, pero no así el dolor abdominal, y aún menos la diarrea —la mayoría de las veces sangrante— de los enfermos. Ya veinte personas habían enfermando, y una abuela falleció. En una pequeña aldea como esa era una situación terrible. Llevaban dos semanas luchando con la enfermedad y no parecía mejorar en absoluto; temían que comenzaran a fallecer uno tras otros sin poder detenerlo. Se trataba de una epidemia que debería haber comenzado como un simple virus estomacal, pero nadie se recuperaba, y cada vez más personas caían enfermas; tenían especial miedo por los niños y ancianos.

—¡Muchachas, regrese! ¿Han mejorado?

El trío de mujeres dio la vuelta cuando escucharon la voz ronca que las llamaba desde una carreta. Le sonrieron con cansancio al anciano sobre ella y observaron con curiosidad la delgada figura oscura que le acompañaba. Por un momento temieron que el viejo haya recogido a un indeseable, así que mientras se observaban de reojo alzaron los baldes, listos para ser utilizados de ser necesario.

—¡Hideki‐sama! —corearon juntas —. Temíamos que haya muerto en el camino.

—¡Así me reciben! —exclamó el hombre mayor mientras saltaba de la carreta. Haruno estaba por seguir los pasos de Hideki, según decían las mujeres, cuando notó la postura tensa de las tres; estrechó los ojos en una fina línea verde cuando notó que el ángulo de los baldes de alguna forma apuntaba hacia ella. Para qué mentir, le hizo gracia.

—¡No podemos recibir apropiadamente a un malandrín! —gritó la que se encontraba en medio, y las otras alzaron los baldes, listas para lanzarlos como si fueran rocas sobre la inocente shinobi. Pero Sakura había notado sus intenciones desde que las observó mirarla con desconfianza, así que tironeó de las riendas asuntando a la pobre mula, haciendo que se les fuera encima a las muchachas. Éstas se asustaron cuando la carreta se les vino encima y los baldes de madera cayeron, esparciendo el agua por todas partes; observaron con ira creciente al "malandrín", que rápidamente tomó el control del animal y lo hizo caminar hasta que quedó frente a las mujeres —que por cierto: se encontraban en el suelo con rostros de incredulidad—.

—Lo lamento por eso —dijo Sakura, bajando la capucha y exponiendo su rostro. Pero a pesar de sus palabras, el tono divertido irritó a las chicas, que miraban disgustadas el lodazal sobre el que cayeron sus kimonos limpios —. En otro momento no me molestaría esquivar sus baldes, pero estoy muy cansada y mis reflejos igual, además, se notan muy pesados como para aguantar el golpe, ¿acaso tienen la costumbre de querer desnucar a la ayuda médica?

Sorprendidas observaron al viejo Hideki, que las reprobaba con la mirada. —Esta niña ninja aceptó ayudarnos cuando le conté sobre la enfermedad de la aldea, por un momento estuvo a punto de irse ¡No tienen idea lo que me costó traerla aquí, durmió casi todo el camino! Ustedes no van a sacar a las patadas a la única medic‐nin que pude conseguir.

Haruno elevó una de sus finas cejas. ¿Qué había dormido todo el camino? _Si será mentiroso… El que durmió como una marmota fue él._ Aun así se reservó el comentario, pues la parte más maliciosa de ella misma no superaba los rostros avergonzados de las "defensoras de la aldea", como las bautizó Sakura en su mente.

Tras miles de disculpas, y muchos regaños de Hideki, Sakura se encontró riendo con las mujeres; tanto que el anciano se excusó para ver a su querida esposa, y las muchachas terminaron guiando a Sakura con la curandera de buena gana, ya que la ninja les dio muchos pañuelos para borrar las marcas de barro en sus rostros.

* * *

Sakura sentía el cansancio presionando en su equilibrio más que nunca, pero no se quejó cuando la llevaron a una cabaña humilde y le presentaron a Someina‐san, la curandera de la aldea. Era una mujer que debía rondar los cuarenta años, pero con fría inteligencia en los ojos notó al instante que Sakura era una medic‐nin. La ninja rogó porque no la reconociera, después de todo, suponía que las personas que se dedicaban a la salud, aunque no fueran ninjas, conocerían a Tsunade… y eso podía llevarlos a conocerla a ella. Pero al igual que Hideki, si conocía su identidad, no mostró ningún interés en revelarlo.

El resto de las horas Sakura se la pasó visitando cabañas junto a Someina; la situación se veía crítica y no necesitaba las palabras de la curandera para saberlo. Se trataba de un mal estomacal muy potente, que llevaba a las personas a la deshidratación con rapidez, aunque constantemente estuvieran hidratando a los enfermos. Sakura observó todos los síntomas con ojos de halcón: la fiebre, el dolor estomacal, los vómitos y la diarrea podían ser de cualquier virus, pero la sangre en las deposiciones casi le confirmaba de qué se trataba. Le comentó a Someina la posibilidad de que todos se hubieran contaminado con disentería, y aunque la curandera no se negó, no podía reconocer de dónde provenía la enfermedad.

La ninja se cansó de dar instrucciones para que cuidaran la higiene, tanto que su voz terminó ronca. Tomó muestras fecales de todos los enfermos, pero salvo los que habían enfermado hace pocas horas, los demás mostraban un cuadro clínico ciertamente avanzado. La palidez de sus pieles, los labios agrietados y los ojos hundidos hacían temer a Sakura que necesitarían de líquidos por vía intravenosa; pero en aquella aldea ni siquiera habían microscopios, menos aún todo lo necesario para enfermos críticos.

El resto de la noche Sakura analizó las muestras con un microscopio de Hinata había empacado entre sus muchos pergaminos. Haruno la hubiera besado de haber estado junto a ella, porque de no haber sido por su previsión, no sabría qué pasos seguir. Probablemente a Naruto no le hubiera hecho mucha gracia. Tras horas en que repitió y repitió los análisis, pues la precariedad de sus recursos la predisponían a sacar falsos positivos, Sakura encontró la culpable forma bacilar de la _Shigella_ , la bacteria de la disentería que tanto había sospechado. Ya no era tan común que se pudiera morir de disentería, exceptuando los niños muy pequeños, pero la falta de higiene y la pobreza de esa aldea los había llevado a una epidemia como esa; podían curarse sin antibióticos e internación, pero muchos llevaban dos semanas sin mejoras y Sakura debía actuar rápido si quería evitar que murieran en medio de la deshidratación.

Pero con mayor urgencia: necesitaba saber el origen, el foco infeccioso. Pasó otro día estresante sin poder dormir; cuidando de los enfermos, analizando muestras de variados alimentos sin ningún resultado. Dos personas más habían caído enfermas en el transcurso de esas horas. Cuando le ofrecían agua Sakura la rechazaba, prefiriendo tomar de su cantimplora, y entonces vino a su mente una idea: _Si no es la comida… ¿Será el agua?_

¡Claro! ¡Los pozos! Era el agua de la comunidad después de todo, la forma más eficiente de que una epidemia se contagiara rápidamente. Sakura corrió hacia los pozos y prohibió terminantemente que alguien bebiera de ellos hasta que no los descartara como una posible fuente de contaminación; las tres muchachas que la recibieron en la entrada la ayudaron a extraer agua cuando la vieron tambalearse al tirar de las cuerdas del aljibe. La ninja podía sentir la vergüenza, seguramente creían que era una debilucha, cuando la fuerza física era su mayor arma en el combate.

No le tomó más tiempo del necesario en reconocer la bacteria en las aguas, y a partir de entonces los aldeanos se vieron forzados a abandonar los aljibes y caminar tres kilómetros para conseguir el líquido vital en el río más próximo, pero era un sacrificio que todos estaban dispuestos a afrontar. Era la madrugada del sexto día desde que Sakura abandonó Konoha.

—Realmente has ayudado mucho. Desconfié de ti al verte tan joven, pero por lo visto, has aprendido lo que yo en la mitad del tiempo o menos. Que trajeras un microscopio fue de gran ayuda, ciertamente.

Someina le hablaba a Sakura, que había metido las narices en sus viejos libros de anatomía, buscando alguna forma alternativa para contrarrestar la deshidratación general con los nulos medios de los que disponían. Pero las ojeras de la chica eran preocupantes, y ni hablar de su palidez enfermiza. Había intentado que la ninja comiera más seguido y durmiera al menos unas horas, pero jamás había visto a alguien tan inquieta; se notaba que idolatraba su profesión, y probablemente la adrenalina era lo que la mantenía alerta como un lobo, pero colapsaría si seguía a ese ritmo. Como parecía tener un pie en el mundo de Morfeo, y otro en la realidad, la curandera optó por cerrar los libros y arrastrarla casi de las orejas a la cama. Sakura le gritó que dejara de tratarla como una niña, pero era inevitable, debido a su pequeña y delgada contextura se veía como una a pesar de los rasgos afilados.

Sakura cayó como peso muerto sobre las sábanas, la muy astuta de Someina le había dado un té de tilo para que bajara unas cuantas revoluciones y había funcionado. Le molestó la insignia de Konoha que todo este tiempo había llevado en la cabeza para sostener su cabello, y si hubiera estado más atenta, jamás la habría dejado tan expuesta. Cualquier pensamiento racional la había abandonado en cuanto pisó esa sufrida aldea; dejó sobre la madera del piso su insignia y durmió entre sueños intranquilos, sin preocuparse por ocultar su chakra.

* * *

En sus sueños le pareció escuchar gritos y muchos pedidos de auxilio, pero cuando una explosión hizo que un jarrón sobre las repisas cayera cerca de Sakura, lastimando una de sus manos hasta hacerla sangrar, la shinobi despertó sobresaltada y en posición de ataque. Aquello no era un sueño, alguien estaba atacando.

Se encontró a Someina aferrada a una pala con los nudillos casi blancos y observando por las ventanas. Sakura la miró por el rabillo del ojo y salió corriendo de su cabaña; le pareció escuchar cómo la llamaba a gritos, pero no se volvió.

A lo lejos vio a un ninja enmascarado acuchillando con un kunai a un hombre, y casi se le fue encima al anciano Hideki cuando Sakura lo interceptó, mandándolo lejos como cuatro metros por una de sus poderosas trompadas, con muchos huesos rotos sino es que muerto. Los gritos cesaron cuando cuatro anbus, de los que Sakura no reconocía las máscaras, saltaron sobre los techos observándola. La de ojos verdes sintió su garganta arder al tragar con fuerza; eran anbus de Konoha, aunque no pudiese identificar para quién trabajaban.

—Haruno Sakura —dijo el que parecía el líder —, regrese a su aldea por las buenas, si no quiere que toda esta gente pague por su cobardía.

Sakura observó a todas las personas que, heridas, le devolvían la mirada con confusión y temor. Los más fuertes habían sido amarrados con dolorosos nudos que dejaban la piel de los brazos a carne viva cuando se movían para soltarse. Padres y madres se aferraban a sus hijos como si fueran su último salvavidas en medio del mar. Sakura gritó, por toda la angustia y rabia que venía acumulando desde hace seis largos días, por todas las personas que resultaron heridas por su causa; corrió hacia la cabaña donde, desde su techo, los anbu esperaban su respuesta… _Esta es mi respuesta, cabrones._ Fue como ver una explosión de chakra: Sakura dio uno de los puñetazos más descontrolados de su vida, tanto que no sólo la cabaña que recibió su golpe se derrumbó, sino las dos que estaban a su lado. Los ninja cayeron sorprendidos, y reaccionaron tarde cuando la medic‐nin pasó corriendo a su lado como una exhalación. No fueron muchos segundos de desconcierto por parte de los anbu, ya que pronto la siguieron, pero sí los que Sakura necesitaba para internarse en el bosque y evitar que siguieran hiriendo a los civiles.

El amanecer comenzó a clarear el cielo con un vívido tono rojizo y la persecución era brutal. Sakura escuchaba las ordenes de los anbu, advirtiendo que atacarían si no se detenía, pero, ¿qué mayor provocación que la que ya le habían hecho? Atacando enfermos… Cómo se podía ser tan ruin. Sakura no regresaría con ellos a menos que lo hiciera encadenada de pies a cabeza.

Los ninja pronto se exasperaron y una lluvia de kunais y shurikens le cayó encima. Sakura esquivó los más elementales, pero no pudo evitar decenas de cortes en sus brazos y piernas, un kunai incluso llegó a clavarse en su hombro, y eso la hizo desestabilizarse para caer desde las ramas. Era obvio que no saldría de allí si no era matándolos, y dadas sus acciones pasadas, a Sakura no le generaba especial remordimiento.

Cuando el cuarteto aterrizó a su alrededor, Sakura partió el suelo de una patada, la grieta se extendió varios metros; no estaba tomando consciencia del desgaste desmedido que estaba haciendo de su chakra, no actuaba conforme a ninguna fría estrategia, y en el fondo sabía que eso la haría perder. Al primer anbu que se le acercó de frente le partió un brazo, y al instante lo mandó lejos de ella, estrellándolo contra un tronco. Los otros ninjas no quisieron subestimar su brutalidad, así que la atacaron en conjunto hasta que crearon un flanco desprotegido, uno que aprovechó uno de los shinobi para atacarla con una espada o un sedante, lo primero que se le ocurriera contra esa irritante protegida del Hokage.

Cuando Sakura se dio cuenta, tenía al tercer anbu casi sobre ella… pero el ataque no llegó. En su lugar, una pesadísima espada impactó sobre el desprevenido shinobi; su cuerpo se partió a la mitad, en una escena tan sangrienta y desagradable que Sakura no podría olvidar en mucho tiempo. No se percató que los restantes shinobi se retiraron rápidamente, tenían órdenes claras en cuanto a evitar que los vieran más personas de las necesarias.

El usuario de la espada sonrió socarronamente, su flequillo blanco estaba manchado de sangre, pero sus ojos violetas expresaban pura diversión, y ninguna aversión ante la escena macabra que había acabado de crear.

—Eh… Pero si a ti te conozco —dijo, observando a la pálida mujer de cabello rosa.

—¡Imbécil, no me dejes atrás! —una voz se escuchó detrás del espadachín, y Sakura desvió su mirada, para encontrarse con una mujer de cabellos como el fuego, que la observaba sin expresar la mínima sorpresa.

—Sabía que era tu chakra el que había sentido. Qué tensa me pusiste, pelos de chicle, ni siquiera en la guerra te había notado tan fuera de control —y se burló de ella, de una forma similar a su compañero albino.

—Karin… Suiguetsu…

* * *

Había una batalla, podía asegurarlo, pero cuando llegó al punto donde sintió la explosión y la liberación de chakra —que no era más que una aldea de civiles—, no encontró más que escombros, muchas personas heridas y algunas al borde de la muerte.

Casi todos ignoraron su presencia, así que optó por entrar a la cabaña que tenía más cerca. Dentro había una mujer adulta y dos ancianos, sus rostros preocupados y devastados eran el fiel reflejo de la violencia shinobi que acababan de vivir.

—Vinieron por ella, Someina‐chan, la llamaron por su nombre completo y no pude hacer nada. ¿Qué puede hacer una niña como ella, sola contra cuatro ninjas?

—¡No creas que no me preocupa! Pero, Hideki‐sama, a pesar de su apariencia es una ninja también. ¿No viste lo que hizo, como derrumbó tres cabañas con un golpe? Siento que estará bien.

—Pero mi esposo dice que estaba casi sin dormir, ¿qué tal si la mataron? —contestó la anciana—. No entiendo qué hemos hecho mal para que nuestro único auxilio haya terminado de esta forma.

El muchacho, que había permanecido en la puerta sin hablar, entró sin pedir permiso y las tres personas en su interior se tensaron al instante, asuntados del inexpresivo joven que de pronto tenían frente a ellos.

—¿De quién están hablando? —su tono demandante sonó ronco; a pesar de la fuerza con que habló, el ansia asomaba en cada una de sus palabras.

Nadie quiso responderle, pero no le hizo falta. Caminó lentamente hacia una improvisada cama, cuyas mantas estaban desarregladas; los tres civiles se hicieron a un lado, amuchándose en una esquina, y la mujer más joven preparó en alto la pala que en ningún momento había soltado. El ninja apoyó una rodilla en el suelo y tocó la sangre que comenzaba a secar, y con su único brazo sostuvo la insignia de Konoha; retuvo el aliento cuando identificó el chakra tan claro y cálido, tan conocido como el suyo propio. Apretó la bandana con fuerza.

Escuchó como tres pares de pies ingresaban corriendo en el hogar, terriblemente desesperados.

—¿¡No saben nada de Sakura‐san!?

Uchiha Sasuke se levantó como un resorte, y las recién llegadas casi exclamaron un grito ante la fiera mirada de un hombre que jamás habían visto en su vida. Él se giró hacia el anciano para ordenar con voz fúnebre: —El nombre de esa shinobi, démelo ya o se arrepentirá.

—Haruno… Sakura… Eso dijeron esos ninjas.

Con sus ojos dispares observó detenidamente a las seis personas y les dejó una orden tan directa que ninguno intentaría romper por temor a morir bajo la katana que escondía bajo sus ropas, pero que pudieron vislumbrar.

—Ustedes no conocen a ninguna Haruno Sakura. Si alguien más pregunta, dirán eso, y si insiste… —observó a la mujer de la pala con elocuencia cruel—, espero que haga uso de su arma hasta que no queden ni sus rasgos.

Todos soltaron el aire y sintieron las piernas débiles cuando el oscuro shinobi salió de la cabaña.

* * *

 **¡Sorpresa!** ¿Debo suponer que varias/os me creyeron muerta? No sé si aún quedarán personas para leer esta historia que dejé mucho tiempo, y me odio por eso, pero jamás dejé de pensar en ella. Si debo ser honesta, creo que saben que el año pasado ingresé a la facultad (estudio Derecho) y la pasé muy mal el primer semestre (no sabía que podía tener tanta ansiedad), tanto que me amenazaron con tirar todos mis libros a la calle si no me calmaba TwT

Admito que la culpa es mía, soy una persona excesivamente auto-exigente a veces, y de verdad les digo que no es algo bueno. A pesar de que sigo aprendiendo a manejar mi ansiedad, he mejorado mucho (tranquilos, no es que estoy medicada o con psicólogo), por suerte pude resolverlo sola y ahora me tomo con más calma la universidad. Sigo exigiéndome, pero no al punto de sufrir como en el primer año lol. De cualquier manera tengo un muy buen promedio, algo bueno jaja.

Hace poco actualicé mi otro fic: **"Oculto en cada sensación"** (cuál publicidad), así que quienes lo leen supongo que se habrán dado cuenta que sigo viva. Tenía taaantas ganas de actualizar este fic que ya me comía las uñas, y en vista de que terminé de rendir exámenes, me puse como loca a escribir. Ya tenía la idea, así que dejé que mis manos hicieran el resto. Espero que no se me haya pasado alguna falta ortográfica por las ansias, pero cualquier cosa me avisan.

¡Y apareció Sasuke no más! Este es sin duda el capítulo más largo del fic; y espero me perdonen por lo de las batallas, es que no soy buena eso jaja, pero prometo poner mi mayor esfuerzo para mejorar.

Como es mi costumbre, voy a responder aquí a los usuarios que no estan registrados, y a los que sí en breve les estaré enviando un mp.

 **Vann:** ¡Gracias por comentar! **Yaite:** Muchas gracias por comentar, y sí, quiero que Sakura crezca con todo tipo de conocimientos médicos. Ella ya tiene bastante reconocimiento internacional por su labor, pero va a seguir dando de qué hablar, de eso estate segura. Y desde luego que iba a poner atención en el aspecto político, me gusta, y me elegra aún más que a ustedes no les parezca tedioso. **Lala:** ¡Perdón por no haber actualizado antes! Pero espero que no te hayas olvidado de esta historia. **Haru:** Podré tardar, tienen derecho a castigarme, pero abandonar lo que empiezo no es algo que me guste hacer. Tarde, pero aquí esta la continuación.

 **En fin, si les gustó, si no se han olvidado de esta historia, si recién llegan y les interesó, les pido por favor que dejen un comentario. ¡Me haría inmensamente feliz!**

PD: Si alguien quiere hacerle una portada a este fic, yo encantada en recibirlo. Estaba pensando subirla en Wattpad porque también tengo cuenta ahí, pero no estoy segura.

 **¡Un beso enorme! ¡Son geniales! Los amo a pesar de que sé que he hecho sufrir a algunas en la espera TwT**


End file.
